My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling
by Fourteen-Teller
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED! How is the continuation of Jun - Yayoi's love story? Will they were finally together? CHECK THIS OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Anak Laki laki yang Kusukai

Minna san, hajimemashite.

I'm a new member and this is my first fanfic.

As we know, Captain Tsubasa doesn't tell us much about the love relationship between their character. So, I try to create a love story of my favourite couple in CT, Jun and Yayoi based on my own version.

This story dedicated to all CT fan especially Jun Misugi – Yayoi Aoba fan. ^_^

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi. I'm just a fan.

My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling

Chapter 1 – Anak Laki – laki yang Kusukai

( Yayoi's POV )

Kupikir selama ini aku telah menyukai seseorang

Seseorang yang tak pernah luput dari mataku

Tak pernah hilang dari pandanganku

Seseorang yang sangat mencintai sepak bola melebihi apapun di dunia

Selalu berlari, berlari, dan berlari

Hampir tak bisa kukejar

Seseorang yang bermimpi terbang tinggi

Dengan sayap kecil di punggungnya

Hampir tak dapat ku raih

Namun, walau hanya melihatnya bersemangat dan tertawa

Cukup membuatku bahagia

Waktu itu….

Sekali lagi, kupikir aku menyukai orang itu

Sebelum….

Sebelum aku bertemu 'dia'

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Juuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Gantengnya.…!"

Seperti biasa, kelas ini selalu ramai. Hampir di setiap jam istirahat mereka selalu datang. Sekumpulan anak perempuan yang mengaku sebagai Jun Misugi Fans Club. Berteriak – teriak, tertawa cekikikan, histeris, dan menyerukan kalimat – kalimat pujian. 'Jun Misugi, jadilah pacarku!', 'Jun, mau jalan denganku?', 'Jun, I love you".

Kalimat itu sudah sering kudengar. Bahkan, ketika aku belum lama mengenal dia.

Dia sangat populer. Sangat menarik dan berkharisma. Aku akui dia tampan. Sejak dulu. Saat ini, setelah hampir tiga tahun mengenalnya. Setelah untuk waktu yang lama tak pernah lepas dari pandangan, kulihat dia sedikit berbeda. Menjadi semakin tampan. Suaranya semakin berat. Postur tubuhnya semakin tinggi, namun terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Satu hal yang tidak berubah adalah 'poin lemah'nya. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menyembuhkan masalah jantungnya. Buruknya, kudengar bahwa dia tidak bisa sembuh. Tapi, selalu ada harapan. Jun pantas mendapatkan hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku yakin dia akan baik – baik saja.

Aku tidak tahan.

Aku tidak tahan dengan suara gaduh mereka.

'Tidakkah kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian menyakiti Jun!', pikirku dalam hati. Wajahku masam. Aku ingin menyelamatkan Jun dari sarang penyamun. Ingin sekali aku berteriak di tengah – tengah mereka. 'Jangan seperti ini! Kalian mengganggu! Jun belongs to me! Pergi kalian dari sini!' Tapi kenyataannya tak satu pun kata – kata keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak lebih dari seorang pemalu. Seorang pemalu yang secara diam – diam mengagumi sang idola para wanita.

Sigh. Akhirnya aku cuma bisa menghela napas. Berharap keadaan semacam ini cepat berakhir.

Bruk!

Aku mendengar suara meja dipukul cukup keras.

Jun?

Kulihat dia bangkit, berdiri dari posisinya duduk.

"Jun, ada apa? Aduh, bikin kaget saja," ucap salah seorang gadis.

Ekspresi Jun kelihatannya tidak baik.

"Maaf," ucap Jun sedikit menunduk.

"Aku capek. Tolong tinggalkan aku!". Tidak memandang ke mata salah seorang dari mereka. Hanya terus menunduk. Sepertinya bosan. Sedikit marah. Tapi sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti mereka. Memasang wajah memohon.

"Ah, begitu ya?" ucap salah satu gadis.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi jika itu membuat Jun merasa baikan." Gadis lain berkata dengan senyum sok manisnya, kemudian memerintahkan gadis lain keluar.

"Kami akan kembali lagi besok," ucap gadis yang kebetulan menjabat ketua fan club dengan nada centilnya di ambang pintu sebelum mereka benar – benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

'Menyebalkan. Enyahlah kalian!' pikirku.

"Aaaaah….sialan. Sepertinya mulai besok aku harus membawa tabung oksigen setiap kali ke sekolah."

Jun mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Ke arah mejaku. Ya Tuhan, aku benar – benar merasa beruntung bersebelahan bangku dengannya. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Saat ini, pertengahan musim semi. Angin bertiup lembut dari arah jendela dekat bangku Jun, memainkan beberapa helai rambut coklatnya. Dengan posisinya seperti itu, menyandarkan kepala di atas meja dan ditopang oleh kedua lengannya yang putih. Sungguh keren! Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali! Ups. Hanya melihatnya seperti itu saja sudah membuat wajahku panas. Oh tidak, aku bahkan bisa masuk ke dalam Jun Misugi fan club. Bersama dengan gadis – gadis yang punya hobi berteriak. Tidak! Aku tidak sama dengan mereka!

Kaget! Tiba – tiba Jun memandang ke arahku. Apa dia curiga dengan gerak – gerikku barusan? Ah, dia akan melihat wajahku yang memerah. Aduh, aku jadi salah tingkah.

Yayoi, tenanglah! It's OK. Calm down, Yayoi! Dia hanya melihat ke arahmu saja.

"Yayoi, sepertinya kau harus membantuku."

Hah? Apa?

"Eh? Mem-ban-tu?" kataku terbata – bata. Ah, hanya begini saja aku grogi? Ya ampun!

"Ya…. Maksudku….membantu menyingkirkan mereka dariku." Ucap Jun, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Menyingkirkan mereka?" tanyaku heran. Sedikit melirik ke matanya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku mana mungkin bisa." Tambahku, tersenyum ironi.

'Aku tahu kau tidak suka mereka. Dan aku tahu pula kau sungkan menolak mereka mendekat. Tapi, sekarang kau minta aku menyingkirkan mereka? Tidak salah, Jun? Aku yang penakut dan pemalu ini?'

"Aku tidak memintamu benar – benar menyingkirkannya. Itu jahat sekali. Dan mana mungkin Yayoi akan tega, kan?."

Tidak. Aku mungkin saja tega, Jun. Tapi, aku hanya tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku bahkan benci dengan sifatku yang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku sendiri."

Jun bangun dari meja. Kali ini ia mengangkat kedua kakinya di atas kursi. Menyilangkan lengannya di atas lutut. Sorot matanya merunduk sedikit ke arah meja. Sorot mata cokelat yang teduh dan terlihat sedih.

"Eh?"

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin menikmati kehidupan privasiku sendiri. Terus terang mereka sangat menggangguku. Sekali – kali, menikmati waktu seperti kebanyakan orang, tanpa diperbincangkan pasti menyenangkan." ujar Jun dengan senyuman kecil tersungging dari bibirnya.

Aku tahu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Selama hampir tiga tahun berteman dengannya. Aku yang terus mengawasinya dan perlahan – lahan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya benar – benar tahu dirinya. Mungkin karena dia lebih dekat denganku dibanding siapa pun di sekolah ini. Aku tahu. Menjadi seorang Jun Misugi tidak semudah dan seenak yang dibayangkan orang. Yang aku tahu, Jun Misugi temanku bahkan lebih sering menderita. Dalam kehidupannya yang baru 15 tahun, dia sudah mengenal penderitaan fisik maupun psikis. Seorang pemain sepakbola yang sangat jenius dan berbakat. Pintar, rendah hati, dan berdedikasi. Dikagumi banyak orang dan bahkan pernah diharapkan kelak akan menjadi pemain sepakbola nomor satu di Jepang. Namun, siapa yang menyangka sebuah takdir memasuki kehidupannya tanpa permisi kemudian siap menghancurkan impiannya. Jun Misugi ( 12 tahun ) didiagnosis menderita penyakit jantung. Saat itulah awal dari bencana. Perasaan depresi, marah, menangis begitu jelas tergambar di wajahnya saat itu. Berteriak – teriak dan komplain kepada dunia. "Ini tidak adil!", "Bagaimana dengan masa depanku?". "Tolong katakan kalau ini semua tidak benar!" Aku yang melihatnya dari dekat pintu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Hatiku seperti teriris pisau yang sangat tajam. Ekspresi Jun waktu itu baru pertama kali kulihat. Bukan seperti Jun yang aku kenal. Yang begitu tenang dan lembut. Saat itu, yang kulihat hanya sosok Jun yang putus asa.

Tapi Jun punya semangat tinggi. Perlahan – lahan ia mulai bangkit menerima takdirnya. Kemudian kembali ke sekolah dan bermain sepakbola seperti biasa. Semua kembali seperti biasa. Namun, urusan sepakbola dan olahraga lainnya tidak mungkin masih seperti biasa. Sepuluh menit batas waktu yang diberikan dokter padanya untuk bermain sepakbola. Tidak boleh menyerang seorang diri. Tidak boleh berlari terlalu kencang. Dunia di sekitarnya nampaknya sudah mulai berubah. Tanpa memberitahu siapa pun, berdalih menjadi ahli strategi yang disimpan di bangku pemain kemudian baru diturunkan di sepuluh menit terakhir pertandingan, di saat tim mulai tak berdaya terhadap serangan lawan. Kondisi ini mulai membangun image Jun sebagai "Prince of Field". Seakan – akan tim pasti akan menang mudah karena ada Jun, walau hanya sepuluh menit tersisa. Namun, tidak selamanya yang ia dengar menggembirakan. Para wartawan sibuk mencari berita tentangnya. Mengelu – elukan namanya. Para fans yang hanya bisa berteriak dan memaksa Jun bermain lebih lama demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Bahkan, teman – teman satu tim yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan cap 'Musashi tidak akan mampu memenangkan pertandingan tanpa Jun Misugi', kemudian ia bergunjing di belakang Jun, membicarakan hal – hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Mereka tidak tahu apa – apa! Tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jun! Tidak mengerti apa – apa!

Jun Misugi sudah akrab dengan kelelahan fisik maupun psikis. Sekarang, seluruh dunia telah mengetahui penyakitnya. Jelas, tidak ada yang akan sama dengan sebelumnya. Tawaran – tawaran klub sepakbola terkenal di Jepang mulai mencabut Jun Misugi dari daftar karena alasan kesehatan. Majalah – majalah dan media massa tak jarang memberitakan tentang dirinya. Menyayangkan kelemahan fisiknya. Berkali – kali kulihat, setiap majalah yang memuat berita tentangnya, oleh Jun selalu berakhir di tempat sampah. Belum lagi para fans. Terutama di sekolah ini. Mengelu – elukan dirinya. Berbicara tentang dirinya sampai ke poin lemahnya tanpa pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Dan Jun, yang kulihat dia lebih sering tersenyum menghadapi ini semua. Tetapi, itu kamuflase. Dia berusaha keras dan keras, menyembunyikan penderitaannya di balik senyuman.

'Bahkan kau tak perlu berbuat seperti itu, Jun.'

'Kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.'

'Dan Yayoi, sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?', pikirku. Aku tidak mau melihat Jun seperti itu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. 'Yayoi, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak yang terlalu pemalu! Dia di sampingmu. Sahabatmu dan orang yang kau sukai mungkin sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu.'

Benar. Aku….Terhadap Jun….

Aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih lagi!

"Jun…." aku berdiri. Mulai menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku….pasti akan membantumu!"

End of Chapter 1 –

Ini karya pertama, jadi mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya dan kayaknya aku masih perlu banyak banyak latihan. ^_^

Chapter ini baru pembukaan dan me-review ke belakang, tentang kehidupan Jun Misugi dari sudut pandang Yayoi.

OK, go to the next chapter.

Please review….. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2:Apa Jawaban atas Perasaan Ini?

Now, chapter 2 !

Kali ini giliran sudut pandang Misugi XD….! Dalam cerita ini, aku pakai sudut pandang Misugi dan Yayoi secara bergantian.

Baiklah. Selamat membaca…. ^_^

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer : Captain Tsubasa belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi. I'm not the owner.**

Chapter 2 – Apa Jawaban atas Perasaan Ini?

( Misugi's POV )

Sore yang cerah di Kota Tokyo. Aku tengah berada di Rumah Sakit XX. Seperti biasa, aku melakukan check up bulanan mengenai kondisi penyakitku. Tak seperti biasa, kali ini aku datang sendirian. Ada alasan yang cukup masuk akal sehingga aku memaksa Yayoi untuk tidak ikut denganku. Karena, belakangan ini aku….

"Hmmm….. tidak ada yang serius. Semuanya terkontrol seperti biasa," ujar dr. Ninomiya, kardiologis yang sejak dulu menanganiku.

"Ah, begitu ya," jawabku lega.

"Aku senang kau bisa menjaga kondisi kesehatan jantungmu dengan baik. Jika seperti ini terus, pasti tidak akan ada masalah," tambah dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih," jawabku singkat.

Tapi aku yakin masih ada yang mengganjal. Mengenai jantungku akhir – akhir ini.

"Ta- tapi dokter…. Tunggu sebentar….!" Tanganku gemetar. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Tidak yakin akan menceritakan hal ini pada dokter.

"Eh? Ada apa, Misugi?" Tanya dokter penasaran dengan gerak – gerikku.

"Belakangan ini aku…." aku memulai.

"Ya? "

Aku menelan ludah. Kalimat berikutnya agak sulit buatku.

"Tidak tahu kenapa…. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya," kataku.

Dr. Ninomiya terheran – heran dengan pernyataanku.

"Bukankah itu wajar. Jika kau kambuh maka gejala – gejala seperti itu akan muncul kan?" ucap dokter tersenyum ramah.

"Ta – tapi…. Ini berbeda dok!" lanjutku.

"Berbeda? Bagaimana?" Tanya dokter kemudian.

"Aku tidak kesakitan. Hanya berdebar – debar. Cepat namun cukup teratur. Tubuhku panas dan sedikit berkeringat dingin." Jelasku.

"Hmmm…. Penyebabnya?" Tanya dokter sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Engg….itu…. Kupikir karena Yayoi," jawabku sambil menunduk karena malu. Sepertinya wajahku memerah.

"Eh? Ya-yo-i?" dokter terkejut. Memandang ke arahku dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kenapa dengan Yayoi? Coba jelaskan padaku!"

"Begini.…"

Perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku. Memandang ke arah dokter. Mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Walau aku akui, aku masih sangat malu mengatakan ini.

"Hal itu terjadi hanya jika aku berada di dekat Yayoi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi belakangan ini sering sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dokter? Apa ada yang salah lagi dengan jantungku?" tanyaku cemas.

Suasana berubah menjadi sangat sunyi. Dokter tidak mengatakan apa pun. Aku jadi takut. Lalu….

"Ahahahaha…. Ahahahaha…."

Dr. Ninomiya tertawa?

"Eh? Apa yang lucu, dokter?" tanyaku.

"Haha….. Anak muda….." lanjut dokter.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Aku masih belum mengerti. Aku benar – benar curiga ada alasan medis atas semua ini.

Akhirnya dr. Ninomiya berhenti tertawa. Ia kemudian merapikan kerah bajunya, berdehem lalu memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang serius," ujarnya santai.

"Eh?"

"Iya. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Itu bukan serangan jantung," tambahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku masih belum percaya, namun sedikit lebih lega.

"Tentu saja," dokter tersenyum lagi.

"Ta- tapi…. Kalau begitu, apa penjelasan mengenai keluhan itu, dok?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jawabannya…." kata dokter.

"Ya?"

"Jawabannya…." katanya lagi.

"Ya? Ya?" aku semakin penasaran.

"Jawabannya ada di dalam dirimu sendiri," tegasnya.

"Eeeeh?"

Apa maksudnya? Ada di dalam diriku sendiri? Apa? Apa?

"Tu – tunggu…. Aku masih belum mengerti. Dokter, tolong jelaskan padaku!"

"Ahaha…" dokter tertawa lagi.

"Tidak bisa kujelaskan," jawabnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau harus cari tahu sendiri! Nanti nggak seru kalau kuberitahu. Haha…."

Tertawa lagi. Dokter yang aneh.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa – apaan, dokter?"

"Maaf, Misugi. Ini semua di luar kapasitasku. Hal ini sudah menyangkut kepentingan pribadi. Hahaha….. Maafkan aku….. hahaha."

Beuh. Dokter ini. Tertawa saja terus sampai puas.

"Kalau kau benar – benar ingin tahu, coba tanyakan saja pada Yayoi," bujuk dokter senyam – senyum.

"Mana mungkin!" tegasku.

Yang benar saja. Jika aku bertanya hal ini pada Yayoi, bisa – bisa dia juga menertawakan aku. Ini memalukan. Sigh

"Ya sudah, dokter. Aku pulang saja." Tidak puas dengan jawaban dokter, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Capek.

"Baiklah," balas dokter mempersilahkanku pulang.

"Good luck ya, Misugi."

"Eh?" aku membalikkan badan ke arah dokter ketika sedang memutar engsel pintu.

Dokter hanya melambaikan tangan sambil senyam – senyum.

Apa – apaan?

Sigh.

Malam harinya ketika aku bersiap untuk tidur, aku kepikiran lagi mengenai pernyataan dokter soal kondisiku.

Apa maksudnya? Jawabannya ada di dalam diriku?

Aku mulai memikirkan sendiri apa jawaban atas perasaanku itu. Mencoba – coba membuat analisis.

Kenapa Yayoi?

Dan kenapa mulai belakangan ini?

Hmmm….. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu pertama kali gejala itu muncul.

Seminggu yang lalu. Pada saat jam istirahat pertama.

"Jun, ayo ikut denganku!" kata Yayoi padaku. Dengan wajah malu – malu, menggandeng tanganku, membawaku keluar kelas.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyaku.

Oh, kalau tidak salah ingat, waktu itu terjadi lompatan gelombang elektromagnetik dari jantungku. Walau kecil.

"Kabur," tambahnya.

"Hah?"

Kami berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Aku sadar, banyak mata memperhatikan kami. Tapi, kulihat Yayoi tidak mempedulikannya. Matanya terus lurus ke depan.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanyaku.

"Atap sekolah," tegasnya.

"Apa?"

Setahuku atap sekolah tidak boleh dimasuki siapa pun dan pihak sekolah sudah lama mengunci pintu atap. Ah, aku ingat. Sebulan yang lalu, saat festival kebudayaan sekolah secara khusus atap sekolah dijadikan lokasi pesta. Kudengar pintu atap rusak karena ulah para siswa yang berebutan masuk. Dan, sampai saat ini belum diperbaiki.

Yayoi…. Tak kusangka dia memikirkan hal semacam ini.

Aku tersenyum.

Tiba – tiba berhenti berlari. Yayoi menarikku ke sebuah lorong sempit. Jongkok bersembunyi.

"Sssstt…. Ada musuh," katanya berbisik kepadaku. Kepalanya celingukan mengawasi keadaan.

"Eh?"

"Ada fansmu. Kalau mereka menemukan kita, bisa gagal rencana kita," tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Tu – tunggu.

Aku baru sadar posisiku. I- ini….. bukankah aku terlalu dekat dengan Yayoi. Bahu kami bersentuhan. Aku bahkan dapat mencium wangi rambutnya. Tangan kecil Yayoi masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Dia hanya menunduk. Pipinya memerah seperti cherry.

Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Nafasku menjadi pendek dan sesak. Kupikir aku mendapat serangan lagi. Tapi, rupanya tidak!

Ah! Waktu itu! Gejala yang lebih parah dari yang pertama!

Apa ini?

Akhirnya kami berhasil sampai ke atap. Aku capek namun senang. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari mereka. Aku berteriak – teriak meneriakkan rasa bebasku. Menikmati semilir angin yang menenangkan. Luar biasa. Untuk sejenak, aku bisa melupakan hal – hal yang membuatku tidak merasa bahagia.

"Mulai sekarang sebelum pintu itu diperbaiki, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat pelarian kita," kata Yayoi tersenyum malu padaku.

Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Yayoi."

Aku bangun dari posisi berbaring. Aku duduk di atas kasur, memegang dagu, mencoba berpikir lebih keras.

Ada yang berubah pada Yayoi. Dalam seminggu ini aku tidak menemukan seorang Yayoi yang biasanya pemalu. Biasanya ia tidak berani bicara menatap mataku. Tapi, belakangan ini…. Dia sering mengajakku bicara. Tersenyum santai. Bersikap wajar tanpa canggung. Dan soal atap sekolah juga. Kupikir berawal dari situ. Terhadapku, Yayoi sudah berubah. Menjadi gadis yang lebih ceria. Mungkin. Dan sepertinya, hal itu berimbas kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu. Dan sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku kini telah berubah. Ada perasaan aneh. Biasanya aku tidak pernah canggung dengannya. Bahkan ketika harus memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, aku tidak pernah merasa kesulitan. Atas permintaanku, sudah setahun kami saling memanggil dengan nama kecil. Aku pikir itu lebih baik karena dia teman yang paling dekat denganku. Sekarang, walau hanya mendengar namanya disebut sudah membuat jantungku berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku menggaruk – garuk kepalaku. Semakin bingung dengan perasaanku.

'Apa – apaan ini?'

'Apa yang terjadi?' teriakku dalam hati.

Masih belum menemukan jawabannya, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara. Mataku sudah sangat mengantuk. Kemudian, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku, berbaring dan pergi tidur.

Semoga aku mendapatkan jawaban atas ini semua dalam waktu dekat.

End of Chapter 2 –

Author's note : nama dokter Misugi di chapter ini benar – benar ngarang total! Aku agak kurang mahir ngarang nama keluarga Jepang. Jadi, kuputuskan memakai nama dr. Ninomiya. Padahal nggak tahu artinya. Hehe.

OK….. Next, chapter 3! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Pertemuan Kembali

Minna, akhirnya sampai di chapter 3. Mulai chapter ini akan ada pengenalan orang ketiga.

OK, selamat membaca XD.

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer : Captain Tsubasa tetap dan selalu milik Yoichi Takahashi. **

Chapter 3 – Pertemuan Kembali

( Yayoi's POV )

Sore yang tenang dan segar di akhir musim semi. Aku berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Perasaan gembira dan malu sedang merasuki jiwaku saat ini. Karena…. Karena aku berjalan tidak sendirian! Saat ini, ada dia di sampingku. Ya Tuhan, dia hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter denganku. Dan ini membuat jantungku ribut sedari tadi.

Setengah jam yang lalu, saat sekolah usai.

"Jun, kumohon tolong aku!" kataku padanya. Berdiri di depannya sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Kepalaku menunduk memohon.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Jun yang masih sibuk membereskan buku – bukunya bertanya heran.

"Enggg…. Itu…. Begini…." Aduh, penyakit grogiku mulai kambuh lagi. Ayolah, Yayoi katakan saja.

"Tolong ajari aku pelajaran fisika yang tadi!" kataku mantap. Yes, akhirnya kukatakan juga.

"Eh? Fisika?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kumohon. Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti. Kau tahu kan, aku lemah di mata pelajaran fisika?" tambahku.

"Ah, iya…. Baiklah," katanya kemudian.

"Terima kasih," balasku tersenyum senang.

"Enggg.… Yayoi…. Tapi sekolah sudah mau ditutup."

"Tidak masalah. Ke rumahku saja," kataku spontan.

Ups. Aku ini terlalu senang atau apa? Tiba – tiba saja aku ngomong tanpa berpikir dulu. Kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah mengajak Jun ke rumahku? Kata – kata itu keluar begitu saja. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku senang.

"Baiklah," jawab Jun singkat.

"Tadaima."

Kami sudah sampai di rumah. Aku membuka pintu depan dan terkejut melihat adanya sepasang sepatu asing berada di rumahku. Ada tamu atau….?

"Ada apa, Yayoi?" Tanya Jun kemudian.

"Ah tidak. Ayo masuk." Pintaku.

'Mungkin kakakku telah membeli sepatu baru dan menaruhnya di sini,' pikirku.

Aku tidak tahu kalau dugaanku ternyata meleset. Dan rupanya, pemilik sepatu itu adalah….

"Tsubasa?" kataku.

Aku benar – benar terkejut. Seorang anak cowok berambut hitam pekat. Sebaya dengan kami. Dia teman masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku berada di kamarku saat ini. Duduk santai di atas kursi meja belajarku. Mamandang ke arah kami. Terlihat kaget pada awalnya, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Halo Yayoi. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, teman kecilku?" katanya tersenyum. Beranjak kemudian berjalan ke arah kami.

"Dan…. Jun Misugi. Wah, lama tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kondisimu saat ini?" katanya kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Jun.

"Baik, Tsubasa," jawab Jun membalas jabatan tangan Tsubasa.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Jun. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu Tsubasa, dia begitu antusias. Sangat bersemangat karena ingin bertanding dan mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan. Tapi sekarang, yang kulihat Jun sedikit aneh. Ekspresinya datar – datar saja dan hanya tersenyum kecil terhadap Tsubasa.

"Sepertinya, kalian berdua sangat dekat ya," kata Tsubasa. Memandang kami berdua. Tersenyum menggoda.

Jun tidak bereaksi. Tetap berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela kamarku. Sedangkan aku, pernyataan Tsubasa barusan cukup membuatku malu dan salah tingkah.

"A – apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tsubasa?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Eh? Yayoi tidak suka aku ada di sini ya?" jawab Tsubasa memasang wajah kecewa.

"Bu – bukan begitu! Tapi, kenapa tiba – tiba? Membuatku kaget saja," balasku.

"Aku ada urusan di Tokyo. Tadi pagi tim kami melakukan latih tanding dengan kesebelasan Toho, lalu aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sini. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu dan Tante Ayako," jelas Tsubasa tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu," sahutku.

"Tapi, Tante Ayako memaksaku menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari. Aku jadi bingung, karena kalau begitu aku akan bolos sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak enak menolak ajakan Tante. Ibumu sama sekali tidak berubah ya. Selalu seperti itu sama aku. Hehe."

"Boleh kan, Yayoi?" tanyanya lagi. Tersenyum menatapku.

"Ah, I – iya. Tentu saja." Jawabku menunduk.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu," lanjut Tsubasa tersenyum gembira.

Aku bingung. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Saat ini, bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Tsubasa ada di sini di depanku. Sedang Jun di sampingku. Aku yang minta tolong padanya untuk mengajariku fisika lalu mengajaknya kemari. Tanpa pernah kuduga, Tsubasa ada di sini. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut Jun menjadi kehilangan mood. Aku merasa tidak enak terhadap mereka berdua.

"Yayoi."

Jun bicara. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Sedikit cemas melihat ekspresinya yang berubah dingin. Aku takut dia sudah tidak mood dan meminta pulang.

"Ya?"

"Cepat ambil bukumu dan kita mulai belajar!" katanya kemudian dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

Eh? Kupikir dia akan minta ijin pulang. Tapi….. hehe syukurlah….. Aku tersenyum.

"Baik!" kataku tersenyum senang.

"Jun, masuklah! Jangan berdiri di situ terus," lanjutku sambil menyiapkan meja kecil di atas karpet dan mulai membuka tas.

Jun masuk kemudian duduk bersila di depanku.

"Ah, aku lupa!" kataku.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan buatkan minuman untuk kalian," kataku sambil berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Di dapur, aku bertemu dengan mama yang sedang memasak makanan untuk makan malam.

"Yayoi, sudah bertemu dengan Tsubasa?" Tanya mama.

"Iya," jawabku sambil meletakkan tiga buah gelas di atas nampan.

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu dengannya. Sekarang Tsubasa jadi tambah tampan. Teman masa kecilmu tuh, yang sangat kau kagumi," ujar mama tersenyum menggodaku.

"Ah, mama! Itu kan dulu. Sudahlah," balasku. Walau begitu, aku sedikit malu.

"Hmmm…. Dulu ya? Berarti sekarang tidak lagi?" kata mama kemudian. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit masam.

"Sudahlah, mama. Aku mau ke atas." Sanggahku sambil melangkah keluar dapur.

"Yayoi," kata mama lagi. Menghentikan langkahku.

"Ya?"

"Sudah berkali – kali mama bilang kan? Soal temanmu, Jun Misugi. Sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Ada Tsubasa yang begitu baik. Cobalah menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya seperti dulu. Bukan dengan anak sakit - sakitan seperti itu."

Apa?

'Sakit - sakitan'?

Sakit. Hatiku sakit, seakan – akan ribuan jarum menusukku sekaligus. Kata – kata mama tentang Jun, sungguh keterlaluan.

Bukankah aku berhak menentukan dengan siapa aku berteman? Bukankah aku punya hak menyukai seseorang yang benar – benar dari hatiku sendiri?

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengintip dari kelopak mataku. Tapi segera kutangkis. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Jun dan Tsubasa jika mereka tahu mataku sembab?

"Mama…." kataku.

"Aku tidak suka mama membicarakan Jun seperti itu. Permisi." Kataku dingin.

Aku berlalu dari mama kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga dan mencoba cepat – cepat melupakan apa yang barusan dikatakan mama.

Saat kubuka pintu kamarku nanti, aku harus tersenyum.

End of Chapter 3 –

Awalnya bingung juga memunculkan siapa karakter dalam CT yang akan menjadi orang ketiga. Kemudian, kuputuskan Tsubasa Ozora karena di CT dialah anak cowok selain Misugi yang punya hubungan dengan Yayoi. Dengan sedikit maksa, karakter Tsubasa di fic ini kubuat berbeda dengan karakter aslinya. Di chapter – chapter berikutnya akan ketahuan bagaimana peran Tsubasa di fic ini. ^_^

Nama Ayako juga ngarang banget! Nggak tahu kenapa, aku pengen bikin karakter mama Yayoi yang tidak suka pada Misugi. * Duh, aku kejam banget sama Misugi...!*

Kritik dan saran para readers sangat sangat author harapkan demi perkembangan fic ini dan fic selanjutnya…. ^_^

OK, go to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Pertemuan Kembali 2

Chapter 4 and 5 updated!

**Special thank to: **

**Lampuhijau**

**White Lavt**

**JY Lover**

**Thank for the review ^_^**

**Thank to you guys, I feel eager than before to continue this fic. I'll try to do my best to continue this fic till end.**

**Love you…^_^**

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer : Captain Tsubasa belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi.**

Chapter 4 – Pertemuan Kembali 2

( Misugi and Yayoi's POV )

Misugi's POV –

Yayoi turun ke dapur mengambil minuman. Di kamar ini, hanya tinggal aku dan Tsubasa. Sudah hampir tiga tahun kami tidak bertemu. Dia adalah saingan sepakbolaku. Pemuda yang berbakat. Aku ingat bagaimana dulu, tiga tahun lalu saat pertandingan semifinal kejuaraan nasional tingkat SD. Dia adalah lawan terberatku. Lawan yang kupilih menjadi lawan terakhirku sebelum aku menyerah terhadap sepakbola.

Waktu itu, aku melakukan hal yang sedikit gila. Pemikiran seorang anak kelas enam SD yang bahkan rela membuang nyawanya demi sebuah pertandingan. Bermain penuh sembilan puluh menit dari batas waktu sepuluh menit yang diberikan dokter. Membuat khawatir banyak orang. Orang tuaku, pelatih, dan Yayoi. Bahkan, Tsubasa pun sempat kehilangan permainannya karena mengetahui kondisiku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Yayoi begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku sampai menceritakan penyakitku pada Tsubasa, memohon padanya untuk membuang pertandingan. Jujur, saat itu aku sangat marah pada Yayoi. Terlebih pada Tsubasa. Pertandingan itu sangat penting bagiku. Oleh karenanya, aku ingin siapa pun yang menjadi lawanku, menghadapi aku dengan seluruh kemampuanya. Karena aku pun akan bermain dengan seluruh kekuatanku, sampai batas limitku. Pada akhirnya semua kembali normal. Tsubasa mendapat permainannya kembali, kemudian timku kalah. Aku kalah dari Tsubasa Ozora. Pertandingan berakhir dan aku selamat dari maut.

Kupikir – pikir jika bukan karena Yayoi, sekarang aku pasti sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Saat itu, karena dia memberitahukan penyakitku pada Tsubasa, kapten Nankatsu itu jadi melonggarkan permainannya padaku. Dia menjadi lebih berhati – hati sehingga aku pun tidak memaksakan permainanku. Jika bukan karena Yayoi yang sangat _care _padaku hingga saat ini, aku pasti sudah mati. Dia gadis yang sangat baik. Dan aku berhutang budi padanya.

Kehadiran Tsubasa di depanku saat ini mengingatkanku kembali pada memori masa lalu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan hari – hari hujan saat bertanding melawannya. Pertandingan hidup dan matiku.

Satu hal lagi. Sekarang aku menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa antara aku, Yayoi, dan Tsubasa terdapat sebuah _link. _Bermula dari Yayoi dan sepertinya terpusat kepadanya. Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti seberapa kuatnya _link _itu bagiku. Saat ini ada yang aneh denganku. Tidak seantusias dulu ketika bertemu Tsubasa, aku malah bersikap cuek dan dingin. Apa karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu sehingga ada rasa canggung? Apakah karena kami mulai beranjak remaja sehingga kepribadian kami sedikit banyak berubah? Atau apakah ada alasan lain?

Sial!

Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini?

"Misugi?" tiba – tiba Tsubasa mengajakku bicara setelah keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Tsubasa duduk bersila di atas kasur milik Yayoi. Sedangkan aku duduk di bawah. Di atas karpet, duduk menghadap meja kecil yang telah dipersiapkan Yayoi sebelumnya.

"Ya?" kataku dingin sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasku.

"Kudengar kau masih belum diijinkan bermain sepakbola ya?" Tanya Tsubasa. Kepalanya condong menatapku, memandangku ironis.

"Ya. Begitulah," jawabku.

Dua setengah tahun pasca operasi bedah jantung yang pertama kali untukku, tentu saja bermain sepakbola merupakan hal yang sangat riskan. Setiap kali check up, dokter selalu mewanti – wanti aku untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka sukai tidak peduli seberapa banyak kelelahan yang terjadi. Bagiku kelelahan sekecil apapun dapat berakibat sangat fatal. Oleh karena itu, aktivitas fisikku walau terbatas harus selalu dipantau.

Aku sudah sangat bersabar. Kalau kesabaran manusia ada alat ukurnya, mungkin aku adalah pemenangnya. Begitu besar keinginanku untuk bermain sepakbola, dengan segera kukubur dalam – dalam. Tidak jarang keinginan itu muncul dalam benakku. Lebih besar dari pengendalian diriku. Membuatku putus asa dan depresi. Namun, pada akhirnya semua terkendali. Sekarang, yang terpenting bagiku adalah memulihkan kodisiku dan tidak membiarkan serangan sekecil apapun datang padaku. Sehingga kelak, jika aku benar – benar telah terbebas dari penyakitku, aku dapat kembali bermain sepakbola. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu kutempuh.

"Sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku ingin merasakan bertanding melawanmu lagi, Misugi," kata Tsubasa menghela napas.

'Aku juga, Tsubasa. Ingin sekali bertanding melawanmu lagi. Seperti waktu itu. Tapi, tentu saja tidak sekarang.'pikirku.

"Iya. Maaf ya, Tsubasa," kataku kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum ironis.

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf? Aneh," sahut Tsubasa.

"Tidak apa – apa," jawabku singkat.

"Enggg….. ngomong – ngomong, Misugi…..Aku ingin tanya satu hal," ujar Tsubasa. Wajahnya condong ke arahku. Terlihat serius.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku santai.

"Sebenarnya…. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yayoi? Kulihat kalian berdua sangat dekat." kata Tsubasa. Melihatku dengan pandangan mata yang aneh dan tidak biasa. Sorot matanya tajam.

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Yayoi yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kami berdua sejauh ini memang dekat.

"Apa maksudmu? Apanya yang bagaimana?" aku balas bertanya.

"Jangan pura – pura. Kau… pacaran dengan Yayoi, kan?" tegasnya.

Kata – kata Tsubasa kali ini menusuk tepat di tengah – tengah jantungku. Apa maksudnya? Dia menduga aku dan Yayoi pacaran?

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Tidak bagaimana?" tanyanya masih belum percaya.

"Yayoi bukan pacarku. Cukup jelas kan?" tegasku.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih saja bersikap dingin seperti ini.

"Ah…. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kupikir kalian pacaran. Ternyata aku salah, ya? Haha."

Ekspresi Tsubasa berubah!

Sekarang dia tersenyum puas.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa maksudnya 'Syukurlah' ?

Jangan – jangan….

Ah!

Sekarang aku mengerti.

Tsubasa….. terhadap Yayoi…..

Dia menyukainya?

Lalu kenapa dengan perasaanku saat ini?

Aku sama sekali tidak senang.

Sialan! Kenapa sih?

Tidak mungkin aku….

Terhadap Yayoi juga….

####

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu."

Yayoi datang. Membawa tiga gelas air minum dan makanan kecil di atas nampan. Tersenyum, meletakkan nampan beserta isinya di atas meja.

"Lama sekali sih? Kau beli dulu di pasar ya? Aku sudah mau mati kehausan nih," kata Tsubasa bercanda kemudian segera meneguk jus jeruk dingin miliknya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jangan protes ah, dasar cerewet!" balas Yayoi tidak mau kalah.

Tsubasa dan Yayoi. Hubungan mereka kulihat begini cair. Mereka berdua bicara begitu santai. Berbeda denganku. Antara aku dan Yayoi, walaupun sudah berteman cukup lama, masih saja canggung.

Ah, mereka kan teman masa kecil. Pantas saja jika dekat.

Tapi, kenapa aku tidak senang?

Lagi – lagi….

"Jun baik dengan ini, kan?" tanya Yayoi kepadaku.

"Eh? Maksudmu jus jeruk?"

"Iya. Maaf, karena ini kemasan aku sedikit khawatir soal pengawet dan garamnya. Jadi….." jelasnya.

Karena aku sakit, maka makananku juga berbeda dengan orang sehat. Ada beberapa jenis makanan atau minuman yang sama sekali tidak boleh kusentuh. Dan Yayoi kulihat sangat memperhatikan hal itu.

Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih ya," kataku kemudian.

"Ah, syukurlah." Yayoi tersenyum lega kemudian mulai membuka bukunya.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai," tambahnya.

End of Misugi's POV –

Yayoi's POV –

Saat ini aku bahagia. Walau sedikit di luar rencana, karena kupikir aku bisa berdua saja dengan Jun. Kedatangan Tsubasa kemari sama sekali tidak kuduga. Tapi, ini tidak menjadi masalah. Aku senang. Karena orang yang kusukai…. Karena Jun berada tepat di depanku saat ini. Duduk berhadapan denganku. Mengajariku pelajaran fisika yang sangat susah. Dia begitu sabar. Menerangkan kepadaku dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut dan sejuk itu. Membenarkan setiap pekerjaanku yang salah. Mendengarkan satu per satu keluhanku kemudian memberikan nasihat dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti.

Jun Misugi memang sangat jenius. Dengan prestasinya, terakhir kali dia menduduki peringkat dua di sekolah. Penyakit tidak pernah menghalanginya untuk malas belajar. Jun yang aku kenal, walaupun sangat pintar dan berbakat bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sombong. Jun adalah sosok laki – laki yang sempurna di mataku.

Tapi, ini….

Aku ini terlalu senang atau….

Rasanya jantungku mau meledak! Dari tadi jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Wajahku memerah dan panas.

Oh Tuhan, apa aku punya masalah jantung juga?

Ah, kau bercanda Yayoi!

Tentu saja tidak!

"Yayoi?" Jun bertanya mengusik lamunanku.

"Eh?" tampaknya aku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Memandang wajah Jun yang saat ini melihatku heran.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya?" tanya Jun kemudian. Sorot mata cokelatnya menyipit.

"Eh? Ah tidak tidak. Aku mendengarkan kok," balasku tersenyum kelabakan.

"Hmm, baiklah. Selanjutnya buka halaman 72," tambahnya.

"Baik," balasku tersenyum gembira.

Tampaknya….

Sore ini, matahari terbenam begitu indah.

'Karena ada kau.'

End of Chapter 4 –

Chapter 4 selesai….! Yosh!

Akhirnya fic ini sudah mau mencapai klimaks…!

OK, chapter berikutnya, konfliks mulai terlihat.

Bersiaplah! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Sebuah Tantangan

Langsung saja.

Ini dia chapter 5….!

Selamat membaca ^_^

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer : Captain Tsubasa belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi**

Chapter 5 – Sebuah Tantangan

( Yayoi and Misugi's POV )

Yayoi's POV -

Namaku Yayoi Aoba, 15 tahun. Saat ini, hatiku sedang dipenuhi bunga. Penyebabnya adalah…. Karena, hari demi hari aku semakin dekat dengan orang yang kusukai. Kemarin aku mengajaknya ke rumah. Dia mengajariku pelajaran fisika yang super rumit itu sampai malam. Walaupun secara teknis kami tidak berdua saja ( ada Tsubasa ), tapi aku senang. Aku sangat bahagia!

"Yayoi, dagingnya gosong tuh!"

Apa? Eh?

"Aahhhh! Ya Ampun!" teriakku.

"Kerjamu melamun saja sih dari tadi," ujar Haruka.

Dia adalah teman dekatku, sejak aku pertama pindah ke Tokyo saat kelas enam sekolah dasar.

"Maaf maaf, duh," kataku sambil membereskan daging yang gosong tadi.

Di sekolah ini, aku bergabung dengan klub memasak. Alasannya cukup masuk akal. Pertama, aku tidak mahir dalam bidang olahraga. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jun. Kedua, karena aku suka memasak. Belakangan ini aku bahkan mencoba mempraktikkan berbagai resep masakan yang bagus dan aman untuk penderita penyakit jantung. Kemudian, alasan ketiga…. Karena dari ruang klub memasak ini, lapangan sepakbola terlihat sangat jelas! Dengan begitu, aku bisa melihat Jun setiap saat.

Aku selalu mengawasi Jun dari sini, dari jendela ini. Walaupun ia masih belum boleh ikut bermain bahkan berlatih, namun Jun tetap bagian dari tim. Bisa di bilang, saat ini peran Jun adalah sebagai asisten pelatih. Karena kepandaiannya mengamati permainan dan mengatur strategi, ia banyak membantu tim meraih prestasi walaupun ia sendiri tidak ikut bermain dengan kakinya sendiri. Aku terus mengawasinya. Jun yang duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir lapangan, sering terlihat sedih. Aku bisa mengerti. Bahwa ia ingin menyentuh bola. Menggiringnya ke bidang permainan lawan, dan mencetak gol dengan kakinya sendiri. Namun, yang kulihat selama ini Jun mampu bertahan. Walau terkadang ia berpura – pura kuat dan tegar di depan semua orang, namun Jun mampu bertahan untuk tidak bermain sepakbola selama hampir tiga tahun itu luar biasa.

Terkadang muncul dalam benakku, aku ingin menghilangkan 'sepakbola' dari kepala Jun. Aku ingin ia melupakan sepakbola kemudian menjalani kehidupannya dengan aman. Kesehatan Jun sangat penting bagiku. Aku ingin ia hidup bahagia.

Bahkan, aku ingin diperhatikan dan menjadi seorang gadis yang menghiasi hari – harinya dan selalu ada dalam benaknya. Bukan sepakbola.

Andai saja aku mampu….

Jika aku bisa….

Ah, aku mulai berkhayal lagi.

"Wah wah, kenapa dapur ini jadi banyak bunga bunga bertebaran begini ya?"

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang eh? Cepat goreng dagingnya lagi! Bengong saja dari tadi," ujar Haruka mengguruiku.

"Hehe. Baik baik," jawabku tersenyum.

"Anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta kadang memang suka aneh ya," ujar Haruka lagi, melirikku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" wajahku mulai memerah.

"Ya, kau itu," tegas Haruka.

"Apa? Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" Kali ini wajahku benar – benar sudah merah.

Haruka adalah sahabat baikku. Dialah teman pertama yang menyapaku saat aku baru pindah ke SD Musashi. Semenjak itu, kami terus berteman. Kami saling bertukar rahasia. Setiap kali aku ada masalah, Haruka selalu berada di sampingku. Membantu dan mendukungku. Termasuk masalah percintaan.

"Yayoi, boleh kuberikan saran padamu?" tanya Haruka. Tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Eh?" kataku, menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau dan Misugi belakangan ini semakin dekat saja kan?" tanya Haruka.

"Ah, iya," jawabku.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk….," lanjut Haruka.

"Ya?"

"Menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya," tegas Haruka tersenyum padaku.

"Eeeeh?"

Lagi – lagi wajahku memerah.

"Kau suka padanya, kan?" tanya Haruka lagi.

"I – iya…." jawabku malu – malu.

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" ujar Haruka sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku diam sesaat.

Menyatakan perasaanku…

Pada Jun?

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabku singkat. Menunduk putus asa.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Haruka.

"A – aku…. Terlalu malu, Haruka. Dan…. Aku takut," ujarku malu dan tidak percaya diri.

"Aaaah, Yayoi. Jangan seperti ini! Ayolah…..!" bujuk Haruka.

"Aku tidak berani, Haruka."

"Kau tidak mau dia diambil gadis lain, kan?" tanya Haruka lagi, memandang lurus ke mataku.

"Eh? Tentu saja!" tegasku.

"Makanya! Ayo dong! Daripada kau terus menyimpan perasaanmu bertahun – tahun untukmu sendiri. Aku yakin kalau Misugi juga suka padamu. Dia itu cowok yang sangat baik, iya kan?" bujuk Haruka kemudian.

"Iya, dia memang cowok yang sangat baik. Sangat sangat baik. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku," ujarku.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Misugi tidak suka padamu? Dari semua gadis di sekolah ini, dia paling dekat denganmu kan? Jadi mana mungkin dia tidak ada perasaan apa – apa padamu," tambah Haruka.

"Yang ada di pikiran Jun hanya sepakbola saja," ucapku.

"Eh? Itu tidak benar. Bukankah dia sudah lama tidak main sepakbola?" tanya Haruka.

"Iya. Dan justru karena itulah sepakbola jadi tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Sepakbola adalah hidupnya, Haruka," ujarku tersenyum ironi.

"Hmmm… Tapi aku tetap yakin dia punya perasaan padamu kok," tegas Haruka bersemangat.

"Begitu ya?" kataku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Ayolah, Yayoi! Berjuanglah! Nyatakanlah perasaanmu dalam waktu dekat!" Haruka bersemangat sekali.

"Eh? Ah, Haruka! Sana kembali ke tempatmu! Kau menggangguku!" kataku malu.

"Hahaha… Berjuanglah, Yayoi!" Haruka tertawa cekikikan sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempatku memasak.

Apaan sih, Haruka ini. Membuatku malu saja.

Tapi….

Perkataannya memang benar.

Aku…. Perasaanku….

Apa aku bisa?

End of Yayoi's POV -

Misugi's POV –

"OK. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kalian boleh pulang," seru pelatih kepada rekan – rekan satu timku.

"Baik, pelatih. Terima kasih," sahut teman – teman.

Satu per satu, mereka meninggalkan lapangan menuju ruang ganti. Tinggal aku bersama pelatih yang masih sibuk membereskan berkas data latihan hari ini.

"Misugi, terima kasih. Hari ini kau banyak membantuku," ucap pelatih padaku.

"Ah, jangan berterima kasih padaku, pelatih. Tidak banyak yang kulakukan untuk tim," balasku tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pengamat pertandingan yang sangat bagus. Instruksi – instruksimu kepada yang lain juga sangat tepat. Masih bilang tidak melakukan apa – apa?" tambah pelatih.

"Karena aku tidak bisa bermain, maka hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan," balasku tersenyum simpel.

"Tidak sekarang, Misugi," ucap pelatih.

"Eh?"

Pelatih menepuk pundakku.

"Kau akan bermain di lapangan lagi. Kalau waktunya tiba," ujar pelatih tersenyum.

Aku terdiam.

Kalau waktunya tiba ya?

"Baiklah. Aku duluan, Misugi," ucap pelatih sebelum meninggalkan lapangan.

"Iya, pelatih," balasku.

Kali ini lapangan sepakbola benar – benar terlihat kosong. Hanya ada beberapa bola yang belum sempat dibereskan mengisi lapangan. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan. Pandangan mataku mengarah langsung ke sebuah bidang persegi panjang kosong yang seolah – olah mengejekku. Sial! Saat ini, aku bisa saja berlari ke tengah lapangan dan menendang beberapa bola ke gawang untuk beberapa menit. Tapi, aku ingat bagaimana dokter melarangku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Uh! Menyebalkan! Sepertinya aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Baru saja aku mengambil langkah pertama meninggalkan lapangan, datang suara seseorang mengusikku.

"Misugi," kata orang itu.

Aku pun menoleh. Terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depanku saat ini.

"Tsubasa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

Aku ingat. Untuk beberapa hari ini dia tinggal di rumah Yayoi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia ada di tempat ini?

"Jangan kaget seperti itu ah," sahut Tsubasa.

"Kau kemari bukan untuk bertanding sepakbola denganku, kan?" ucapku.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin," kata Tsubasa.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, maaf," balasku.

"Ah, tapi bukan itu tujuanku," tambah Tsubasa.

"Eh?"

"Aku mau menjemput Yayoi. Sudah hampir petang dia belum pulang juga. Tante Ayako mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Tsubasa tersenyum.

Apa?

Ini sedikit berlebihan.

Yayoi sering pulang terlambat. Karena kegiatan klub, kelas tambahan, atau menemaniku check up.

Selama ini tidak ada masalah.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang?

"Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Di ruang klub memasak. Sebentar lagi mungkin selesai," jawabku.

"Oh, begitu ya," balas Tsubasa.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Tsubasa. Kami berdua hanya membisu memandang lapangan yang tak bergerak.

Kemudian keheningan terusik oleh ucapan Tsubasa.

"Misugi, aku iri padamu," ucap Tsubasa.

Apa?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau dekat dengan teman masa kecilku, Yayoi," tambahnya.

"Eh?"

"Benar kau tidak pacaran dengannya?" tanya Tsubasa.

Lagi – lagi. Kenapa bertanya tentang hal ini?

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

Tsubasa menoleh ke arahku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," sahutnya tersenyum lega.

"Eh?"

Sial! Apa – apaan ini? Baru saja jantungku melompat dan berdetak kencang. Agak sakit. Mendengar Tsubasa bicara seperti itu saja, jantungku sudah….

"Aku suka padanya," tambah Tsubasa.

Hah?

Apa maksudnya tiba – tiba membicarakan hal ini padaku?

"Oh. Lalu?" sahutku dingin.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya," tegas Tsubasa. Tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Aku agak shock.

Apa sih, Tsubasa ini?

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku.

"Kubilang, aku menyukai Yayoi. Gadis yang saat ini dekat denganmu," jawab Tsubasa.

"Aku benar – benar menyukainya, Misugi," tambahnya.

Aku terdiam. Mengalihkan pandanganku dari Tsubasa.

"Oh. Jadi Tsubasa yang pikirannya selalu fokus pada sepakbola sekarang sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis rupanya," ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku serius, Misugi. Sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya," tegas Tsubasa.

Apa?

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku sehingga kau membicarakan hal ini padaku?" tanyaku dingin.

Entah kenapa aku tetap bersikap sedingin ini. Aku sekarang…. Agak tidak suka dengan Tsubasa yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapanku.

Tidak senang pada Tsubasa yang sedang membicarakan perasaannya terhadap Yayoi.

"Karena gadis yang kusukai sangat bodoh sehingga cintanya dibutakan oleh seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli padanya," ujar Tsubasa. Menatapku tajam seolah – olah menantang.

Apa?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku.

Aku sedikit banyak menangkap arah pembicaraan Tsubasa.

'Akulah orang yang kau maksud, begitu kan?'

"Dengar, Misugi. Aku akan mengambil Yayoi kembali," tegas Tsubasa.

Hah? Kali ini apa?

"Aku akan membuat Yayoi bahagia. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menangis seperti apa yang kau lakukan padanya," ucap Tsubasa. Matanya seperti sedang menantangku.

"Apa maksudmu? Menangis? Maksudmu, aku membuat Yayoi menangis?" tanyaku setengah tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya.

"Iya," sahut Tsubasa.

"Tidak mungkin!" balasku.

"Tanpa kau tahu, Yayoi banyak menangis karena dirimu!" seru Tsubasa.

Huh!

Apa – apaan ini?

Tsubasa sedang menceramahi aku atau apa?

Menyebalkan.

"Sok tahu kau, Tsubasa," ucapku sinis.

"Kau yang tidak peka!" bentak Tsubasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku membalas bentakan Tsubasa.

"Kau pikir berapa kali kau kambuh? Berapa kali kau masuk rumah sakit? Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa setiap kali nyawamu terancam, Yayoi selalu menangis, kau tahu?"

Aku terkejut.

Tsubasa memarahi aku habis – habisan. Kata – katanya menusuk tepat ke jantungku.

Aku masih terdiam.

"Apa kau pernah menghitung berapa kali Yayoi cemas karenamu? Kau pernah berpikir berapa kali ia menderita?"

Tsubasa menggurui aku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang ia ingin katakan kepadaku. Yayoi menderita? Yang benar saja.

Selama ini aku lihat dia baik – baik saja.

"Tsubasa, kau bicara seolah – olah aku ini sangat lemah, begitu kan?" sahutku tersenyum sinis.

"Aku ini sangat lemah sehingga pantas dikasihani, bahkan oleh Yayoi. Begitu kan maksudmu?" tambahku.

"Sayangnya, iya." Balas Tsubasa.

Sial!

Lagi – lagi menyangkut poin lemahku.

Ini… Aku tidak suka!

Aku mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhku. Pandanganku lurus ke arah Tsubasa. Memandang Tsubasa dengan lantang.

"Tsubasa, aku tidak selemah yang kau kira!" bentakku.

"Oh."

"Jantungku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan aku, kau tahu?" tambahku tegas.

"Hmm… Begitu?" ucap Tsubasa. Memandangku enteng.

"Aku bukan orang lemah sehingga pantas dikasihani! Jangan remehkan aku, Tsubasa!"

Uh. Saat ini aku benar – benar _lost of control_. Aku tidak suka kelemahan fisikku dibicarakan.

"Benarkah, Misugi? Dan kau akan membuat Yayoi menangis lagi dengan tubuhmu yang seperti itu." Sahut Tsubasa.

Apa?

Kenapa Yayoi harus menangis karena aku?

"Yayoi sekali pun tidak pernah menangis karenaku! Dia baik – baik saja!" seruku.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Misugi," balas Tsubasa.

Eh?

"Yayoi takut kau mati!" bentak Tsubasa.

Mataku terbelalak.

Sesak. Jantungku seperti mau meloncat keluar tubuhku.

"Karena perasaan itulah maka ia akan sering menderita, kau tahu?" tambah Tsubasa, masih meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Huh?

Takut aku mati, begitu?

"Dengar Tsubasa. Aku tidak akan mati semudah yang kau bayangkan," ujarku menantang matanya.

"Oh, tapi dengan tubuhmu yang-"

"Jadi kau meragukan kekuatan fisikku?" tanyaku bernada menantang, memotong perkataan Tsubasa.

"Sejujurnya, iya." Jawabnya.

"Bagus. Dan sekarang akan kubuktikan kalau keraguanmu tidak beralasan," tambahku.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Tsubasa.

Aku tersenyum percaya diri.

"Seperti dulu. Aku ingin duel satu lawan satu denganmu. Di sini. Di lapangan ini," tantangku.

End of Chapter 5 –

Akhirnya chapter 5 yang panjang ini selesai dengan perjuangan yang cukup menguras otak! *lebay*

Chapter ini termasuk yang paling sulit bagiku sejauh ini. Susah sekali merangkai dialog di chapter ini terutama bagian konflik Misugi dan Tsubasa. Jadi agak – agak melebar dari rencana awal.

Maaf buat para fans Tsubasa dan Misugi, karakter mereka jadi seperti ini… penuh emosi jiwa ( nggak pantes ). Hahaha. Tapi, dalam percintaan apa pun bisa terjadi. Hehe

Gomenasai ^_^

OK, mari menuju ke chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Heart

Akhirnya, sampai juga di chapter 6.

Puncak ketegangan!

**Special thank to all who have read my FIC, and for the reviewer. Your review really - really amazing! Very inspiring and gives me enthusiasm to continue this fic until the final chapter. Thank you very much. Love you guys ^_^**

**Warning: Not suitable for children under 15 years old. **

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer : Captain Tsubasa belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi.**

Chapter 6

Broken Heart –

( Yayoi and Misugi's POV )

Ruang klub memasak. Aku sedang mencuci peralatan masak, tiba – tiba terkejut mendengar Haruka berteriak memanggilku. Haruka sedang berdiri melihat keluar jendela, melambaikan tangannya kepadaku yang saat ini berjarak agak jauh darinya.

"Yayoi, kemari! Coba lihat kesini!" seru Haruka.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Cepatlah! Ini…. Misugi…." tambah Haruka. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit cemas.

"Eh?"

Aku bergegas menuju Haruka.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, sebelum aku mencapai tempat Haruka.

"Misugi bertanding dengan seorang cowok!" seru Haruka.

"Apa?"

"Mana?"

Kudekatkan kepalaku ke jendela. Kulihat di luar sana…. Di bawah…. Di lapangan….

Jun….

'Oh Tuhan!'

Jantungku berhenti sesaat. Mataku terbelalak. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang kulihat saat ini.

"Yayoi, kau kenal dengan cowok itu?" Haruka bertanya padaku.

Tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Haruka, aku bergegas berlari keluar ruang klub. Masih memakai celemek.

"Eh, Yayoi? Tunggu!" teriak Haruka.

Tidak kugubris.

"Hei, Yayoi!" teriaknya lagi.

####

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Jika saat ini aku sedang bermimpi, tolong bangunkan aku!

Apa yang kulihat. Dan apa yang terjadi…. Mengingatkanku kembali pada memori masa lalu. Memori saat aku merasa sangat takut dalam hidupku. Saat aku merasa akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Memori yang membawaku menjadi gadis 'tidak tahu diri'. Aku telah melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak pantas kulakukan. Mengkhianati kepercayaan yang ia berikan padaku. Memohon Tsubasa membuang pertandingan.

Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Tidak menyesal atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Karena hanya itulah satu – satunya cara yang muncul dalam benakku. Aku akan lebih menyesal jika tidak melakukan apapun kemudian melihatnya mati.

Waktu itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jun marah padaku. Aku ingat bagaimana ia marah. Aku ingat kata demi kata yang ia lontarkan waktu itu. "Kau tidak punya hak ikut campur dalam urusan pertandinganku!" Memang salahku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Karena aku sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi atas apa yang kulakukan.

'Kau boleh marah padaku. Boleh membenciku. Tapi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!' Waktu itu hanya ini yang kupikirkan.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni berpuluh – puluh anak tangga, menyusuri koridor sekolah. Cemas. Takut. Aku bahkan masih berharap jika ini adalah mimpi. Aku tidak benar – benar melihat Jun bertanding sepakbola!

Sepakbola lagi. Kenapa harus sepakbola?

Dimana Jun yang selama hampir tiga tahun mampu bertahan? Jun yang walau menderita, tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Dimana Jun yang mampu mengendalikan diri?

'Sekarang, kenapa kau kalah begini?'

'Dan kenapa ada Tsubasa?'

Mereka berdua….

Sama seperti waktu itu!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

'Jun, kau bahkan tidak boleh berlari terlalu kencang, kan?'

Aku sudah mencapai pintu depan. Terus berlari keluar gedung sekolah, menuju lapangan sepakbola. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak peluh menetes. Kemudian apa yang kulihat semakin meyakinkanku bahwa aku sedang menghadapi sebuah kenyataan. Aku melihat dari jarak yang masih cukup jauh. Aku benar – benar melihat Jun bertanding sepakbola. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang, sekencang langkah kakiku.

Aku akan berlari kepadanya. Akan kuhentikan ini semua! Hal yang kutakutkan seperti waktu itu tidak boleh terulang kembali! Aku akan menghentikan Jun! Walau nanti ia akan marah padaku lagi seperti waktu itu, aku tak peduli! Tidak peduli. Karena yang ada dibenakku saat ini adalah bagaimana menjaga agar Jun terus berada di dunia ini. Aku tidak mau dia menghilang dari hidupku!

Akan kuhentikan!

Walau aku harus berlutut di depan kakinya, akan kulakukan.

Karena aku tidak ingin dia mati!

End of Yayoi's POV –

Misugi's POV –

Ini sudah lama terjadi semenjak waktu itu. Akhirnya aku bisa berduel dengan Tsubasa untuk kedua kalinya. Duel dengan seseorang yang kuanggap lawanku yang paling berat. Bertanding melawannya selalu membuatku tidak ingin menyerah terhadap apapun. Menyerah terhadap sepakbola, penyakitku, dan….

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan sebegini nekat. Kali ini lebih dari pertandingan tiga tahun yang lalu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Perasaan tidak ingin diremehkan, tidak ingin dipandang lemah, dan perasaan tidak suka terhadap Tsubasa. Bukan karena dia adalah sainganku dalam sepakbola. Lebih dari itu. Kupikir, aku tidak suka karena ia membicarakan hal – hal terkait cintanya pada Yayoi.

Akhirnya aku bertanding dengan Tsubasa kembali. Satu lawan satu. Aku sudah melanggar larangan dokter. Melanggar semua konsekuensi yang mungkin akan terjadi jika aku berbuat sembrono dengan kesehatanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Kali ini yang lebih penting bagiku adalah mempertahankan harga diriku! Aku tidak mau disebut lemah, hanya karena aku sakit. Hanya karena jantungku mungkin lebih berbahaya dari orang lain. Hanya karena aku tidak bebas melakukan aktivitas fisik termasuk sepakbola seperti kebanyakan orang.

Akan kubuktikan! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak lebih lemah bahkan dari orang yang mengaku dirinya paling hebat sekalipun. Akan kubuktikan bahwa jantungku tidak akan pernah sanggup mengatur diriku. Tidak akan pernah sanggup mengalahkan aku!

"Kau tidak berubah, Misugi. Gerakanmu selalu cepat," ucap Tsubasa yang saat ini sedang berlari merapat denganku, mencoba merebut bola dari kakiku.

"Kau juga Tsubasa, masih sama seperti dulu," balasku.

"Coba saja hentikan aku!" tambahku sambil memainkan bola di kakiku. Tersenyum menantang.

"Baiklah," sahut Tsubasa percaya diri.

Rupanya aku dan Tsubasa sama kuat. Kami berbenturan dan bola melambung tinggi di atas kami.

"Usaha yang bagus, Tsubasa. Sekali lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut bola dariku," ucapku bersemangat.

"Baiklah!" balas Tsubasa.

Aku meletakkan bola di garis kick off. Bersiap menendang. Namun, sebelum kakiku sempat menyentuh bola, suara teriakan seseorang mengejutkan aku.

"Juuuuun! Hentikan…!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Itu Yayoi.

Berlari ke arahku. Masih memakai celemek. Terlihat kacau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kali ini Yayoi sudah mencapai tempatku. Ia mencengkeram kedua lenganku dengan jari – jari tangannya yang kecil. Menatapku dengan mata yang basah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa bertanding sepakbola? Dan, Tsubasa… Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yayoi benar – benar kacau. Aku bisa merasakan jari – jarinya bergetar di lenganku.

"Kenapa berbuat sembrono, Jun? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu….?" ujarnya menunduk di depanku. Badannya membungkuk. Masih mencengkeram lenganku. Bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Suaranya terdengar parau. Sesenggukan. Apa sedang menangis?

"Kau tidak boleh berbuat begini…." Tambahnya kemudian. Suaranya semakin lirih terdengar.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya terhadap lenganku.

"Yayoi, angkat kepalamu!" pintaku padanya, memandangnya yang saat ini masih membungkuk.

Sekarang Yayoi berdiri tegap di depanku. Namun, kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Yayoi, lihat aku!" pintaku lagi.

Perlahan Yayoi mengangkat kepalanya sambil sesekali menyeka matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Akhirnya pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Ya Tuhan!

Dia menangis!

Karena aku.

Aku mengerti sekarang!

"Berhenti, Jun. Selama ini kau mampu bertahan, tapi kenapa sekarang….?" Dia menangis.

"Kalau kau kambuh bagaimana?" Yayoi menangis.

Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa padaku. Yayoi akan menangis….

Gara – gara aku!

"Kemari. Kau harus istirahat!" Kali ini Yayoi menarik pergelangan tanganku. Membawaku ke pinggir lapangan.

Kenapa….

Harus menangis karena aku?

"Yayoi, berhentilah mencemaskan aku!" Aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan paksa. Ia terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" bentakku.

Air mata yang tadinya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, mulai mengintip di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Eh?" ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur dalam urusanku?" bentakku lagi.

Sudah menetes. Air matanya….

"A – aku…." Yayoi mencoba berbicara.

"Sama seperti waktu itu. Kau ikut campur dalam pertandinganku. Sekarang lagi! Apa kau kurang puas mengacaukan semuanya?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Kata – kata kasar ini keluar begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kali ini aku ingin bertanding melawan Tsubasa. Ini keputusanku. Kenapa kau melarangku? Bahkan kau tidak punya hak mengaturku, kau tahu!"

Aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku begini emosi. Aku baru saja ingin membuktikan pada sainganku bahwa aku bukan orang yang lemah. Aku baru saja akan membuktikan bahwa aku mampu berdiri sejajar dengan orang yang punya kekuatan fisik jauh lebih besar dariku.

'Lalu kenapa kau ganggu aku?' Lagi.

'Kau datang berlari kepadaku. Mencemaskan aku. Kau tahu, kau sudah membuatku terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapan lawanku.'

'Bahkan Tsubasa bilang bahwa dia menyukaimu.'

Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Yayoi, kau yang seperti ini aku tidak suka!" seruku.

Yayoi menatapku. Tubuhnya membatu. Mulutnya seakan terkunci, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya air matanya yang berbicara. Menetes, lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Yayoi menangis tanpa suara.

Kemudian ia berlalu dariku. Ia sudah membalikkan wajahnya dari pandanganku. Berlari menjauhiku. Berlari sejauh mungkin ia mampu berlari.

Sepertinya tangisnya sudah meledak. Dan aku tidak tahu.

Tsubasa berlari mengikutinya. Memanggil namanya. Terdengar cemas. Tsubasa bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku. Ia sudah melupakan duel satu lawan satu denganku. Huh!

Aku….

Sudah melukai Yayoi.

End of Misugi's POV –

Yayoi's POV –

Haruka, kau ingat? Kau bilang padaku, membujukku supaya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Jun. Hari ini, tanpa harus kunyatakan perasaanku, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Akhirnya aku tahu jawaban Jun. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

Ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dia membenciku, Haruka.

Ketakutanku ketika aku ingin mengatakan rasa sukaku padanya akhirnya terjadi bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyatakannya.

Haruka, aku sudah kalah, kan?

Kali ini aku bertindak atas inisiatifku sendiri. Melihatnya bertanding lagi setelah hampir tiga tahun ia tidak menyentuh sepakbola sungguh mengejutkanku. Aku takut. Hal itu wajar kan? Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku siap dengan apa pun yang terjadi jika aku mencegahnya. Aku siap jika akhirnya dia marah padaku. Tapi, aku baru tahu. Bahwa kenyataan itu lebih pahit dari apa yang kita bayangkan.

Sakit.

Hatiku sakit, Haruka.

Bukan hanya ditolak.

Aku bahkan dibenci.

Haruka, apa yang kulakukan ini salah?

Sehingga ia begitu marah padaku.

"Yayoi, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Tsubasa di sampingku. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di taman sekolah (?). Beberapa saat yang lalu Tsubasa mengejarku, mengajakku kemari, membujukku untuk menenangkan diri.

Tangisanku memang sudah berhenti. Tapi, aku masih sangat shock.

"Sudah tidak apa – apa, Tsubasa," balasku memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tsubasa lagi. Masih mencemaskanku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku. Jika aku tidak kemari, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi," ujar Tsubasa.

"Sudahlah," balasku menggeleng.

"Hmm…"

Tsubasa meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Kaget, aku menoleh ke arahnya, namun Tsubasa hanya menatap ke depan.

"Yayoi tidak boleh menangis," katanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis. Jangan ulangi lagi!" ujarnya. Kali ini ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Enak saja!" balasku.

"Kalau kau menangis terus, kau akan kurus. Kau mau badanmu tinggal tulang dan kulit? Seperti mayat hidup?" ujar Tsubasa lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sembarangan!" ucapku merajuk.

"Yayoi jelek," ucap Tsubasa, tersenyum mengejekku.

"Apa kau bilang?" balasku, memasang mata melotot.

Tsubasa diam.

Tiba – tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku. Begitu dekat. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan hembusan napasnya. Aku merasakan tangan Tsubasa menggenggam jari jemariku begitu erat. Sedangkan tangan satunya mulai membelai pipiku. Wajahnya semakin dekat. Hanya terpaut beberapa inchi denganku. Kemudian, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Bibir kami bersentuhan! Ini ciuman! Secara refleks aku ingin berontak, ingin melepaskan diri. Namun, tidak bisa kulakukan karena Tsubasa menahanku. Kali ini kedua tangannya memegang pipiku dengan kuat dan menarikku ke dalam ciumannya.

Aku…. Sepertinya berdebar – debar.

Wajahku panas.

Seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa.

Namun, jiwaku kosong.

Sesaat kemudian, Tsubasa berhenti menciumku, melepaskanku, lalu memandangku. Wajahnya memerah. Dan mungkin aku juga. Tsubasa menatap lurus ke mataku. Wajahnya mulai serius.

"Yayoi, aku menyukaimu." ucapnya.

"Eeeeeh?"

End of Chapter 6 –

Ini masih belum selesai!

Sudah lama aku ingin membuat kedua karakter ini ( Jun dan Yayoi ) menderita. Aku ingin kisah cinta mereka dibumbui penderitaan sebelum akhirnya bahagia. *I'm so evil* hahaha

Kuharap, chapter ini menjadi chapter yang sangat sedih.

Sudah kusiapkan beberapa chapter sedih berikutnya, kemudian final chapter. Masih dalam angan. Kuharap, aku dapat menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. ^_^

Permohonan maaf:

Maaf atas kelancanganku membuat Tsubasa, Misugi, dan Yayoi menjadi out of character. Tsubasa ( parah! Benar – benar beda ), Misugi ( mendingan ), Yayoi ( agak ).

Apa boleh buat. Hahaha….

Please review….. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: The Sense of Uselessness

**Chapter 7 updated!**

**Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca, mereview, dan mengikuti fic pertamaku ini. Saya jadi bersemangat menulis! ^_^**

**Author's note:**

**Chapter ini sangat 'spesial'. Mengharuskan author masuk lebih dalam ke karakter Jun. Mungkin nanti readers akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jun. ^_^**

**Emotional side exposed!**

**Good guy gone bad!**

**Beberapa scene mengharuskan author open references!**

**OK, sebaiknya langsung saja….**

**Selamat membaca…. ^_^**

**Warning : Not suitable for children under 15!**

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer : Captain Tsubasa belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi**

Chapter 7

~ Sense of Uselessness ~

( Yayoi and Misugi's POV )

Yayoi's POV-

Sehari setelah kemarahan Jun terhadap diriku.

"Eeeeh? Kau dicium?"

Haruka yang saat ini duduk di depanku bertanya padaku, bernada tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menunduk.

"Aaaah, kenapa jadi begini?" Haruka menggaruk – garuk kepalanya. Terlihat kacau.

"Tapi bukan ciuman pertama kan?" tanya Haruka lagi.

Aku tersentak. Jantungku tiba – tiba meloncat dan berdetak cepat. Pertanyaan Haruka kali ini sukses membuatku duduk dengan benar. Badanku tegap menghadap Haruka.

"Bukan," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku merasakan wajahku kini mulai memerah.

"Ah, aku ingat!" ucap Haruka, membuat suara dengan jari tengah dan jempolnya.

"Bahkan ciuman pertamamu adalah dengan Jun Misugi! Iya, kan?" seru Haruka, tersenyum lebar.

Aku kaget.

"Ah, Haruka! Suaramu terlalu kencang, tahu?" aku spontan membungkam mulut Haruka dengan kedua tanganku sambil menoleh ke kanan - kiriku. Wajahku sudah benar – benar merah.

Untung saja kelas ini cukup sepi. Jam istirahat pertama, para siswa banyak yang keluar kelas. Namun, ada beberapa yang memilih tinggal di kelas termasuk kami. Menurutku, agak berbahaya membicarakan ciuman atau sejenisnya. Penyebaran gosip di sekolah ini cepat sekali.

Saat ini, Jun yang sedang kami bicarakan bahkan sedang tidak di kelas. Pantas saja kelas ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Karena aku tidak mendengar teriakan – teriakan Jun Misugi fans club.

Jun entah pergi kemana sekarang. Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku belum bicara sepatah kata pun padanya. Saling menyapa pun tidak. Sigh.

Aku tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku benar kan?" ucap Haruka setelah melepaskan bungkaman tanganku. Kini ia mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Aku menunduk malu. Kemudian mengangguk.

Bicara soal ciuman pertama, hal itu terjadi padaku tiga tahun yang lalu. Antara aku dan Jun, pada momen yang menurutku sedikit kurang tepat. Tiga tahun lalu, beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan semifinal kejuaraan nasional tingkat SD antara Musashi vs Nankatsu. Sesaat sebelum Jun berlari menuju lapangan, aku menangis di hadapannya. Memohon padanya untuk tidak bermain secara penuh di pertandingan. Aku sangat ketakutan. Takut jika dia nanti bermain penuh kemudian tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Jun yang waktu itu berdiri di hadapanku tidak berkata apa – apa. Memandangku dengan wajah bingung. Menggaruk kepalanya. Kemudian secara tiba – tiba mencium bibirku dengan cepat. Hal ini sukses membuat tangisanku berhenti. Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Aku seperti mau pingsan. Pikiranku kosong. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kemudian Jun berkata sambil tersenyum: "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik – baik saja."

Setelah itu ia berlalu dari hadapanku. Berlari menuju lapangan. Bertarung melawan nasibnya. Meninggalkan aku yang masih ketakutan dan shock.

Takut, bagaimana jika nanti dia tidak kembali?

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa waktu itu Jun menciumku. Ciuman itu meninggalkan sejuta tanya bagiku. Aku ingin tahu apa alasannya. Apakah karena dia ingin membuatku merasa tenang? Menghentikan tangisanku? Atau ada alasan lain? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan penjelasan atas hal itu pada Jun, hingga saat ini.

Aku terlalu malu.

Namun, walau begitu ciuman waktu itu memberikan kenangan berharga bagiku.

"Tuh kan. Sudahlah, lupakan saja ciuman kemarin! Tidak usah terlalu dimasukkan dalam hati. Ya?" ujar Haruka, membujukku.

"Eh, iya.… Tapi…. Tsubasa juga bilang suka padaku," balasku tertunduk lesu.

"Apa?" seru Haruka.

"Dia bilang menyukaiku, Haruka," ujarku lagi.

"Duh…. Lalu jawabanmu?" tanya Haruka tidak bersemangat.

"Aku cuma bilang maaf," jawabku.

"Eh, kau menolaknya?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Nah! Itu artinya kau masih mengharapkan Misugi kan?" tanya Haruka lagi. Kali ini ia bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bersemangatlah, Yayoi! Mungkin kemarin dia sedang kalap lalu marah padamu. Aku yakin sekali kalau Misugi ada rasa padamu!" ujar Haruka.

"Tapi…."

"Kenapa? Ayolah…! Bersikap biasa saja padanya. Ajak dia bicara. Aku yakin Misugi tidak benar – benar marah padamu," ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut khas Haruka.

"Begitu ya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," balas Haruka mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum.

Haruka selalu memberiku nasihat – nasihat yang luar biasa. Aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah bicara dengannya.

"Yayoi Aoba,"

Tiba – tiba wali kelasku memanggilku. Beliau berdiri di ambang pintu, melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ya?" Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," tambahnya.

"Eh?"

End of Yayoi's POV-

Misugi's POV-

"Sial. Kalah lagi!"

Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tidak ada siapa – siapa. Hanya aku seorang diri. Dengan begini aku bisa leluasa menikmati waktuku sendiri. Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku di sini. Aku bahkan berencana bolos pada pelajaran selanjutnya. Cuaca yang cukup cerah dan tidak panas ini mendukung diriku untuk berlama – lama di tempat ini.

Aku sedang bersandar pada dinding pagar atap sekolah, memainkan game sepakbola di ponselku. Ini sudah kelima kalinya aku main. Semuanya kalah.

Apa - apaan ini? Biasanya aku selalu menang.

Huh!

Bosan. Akhirnya aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai atap. Merentangkan kedua lenganku. Memejamkan mata kemudian menghirup napas sedalam mungkin.

Ada yang aneh.

Sedikit berbeda.

Seharusnya aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan suasana dan udara yang mendukung seperti ini. Angin di akhir musim semi yang seharusnya segar kini terasa lain bagiku. Aku bahkan merasa sesak.

Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Perasaan ini berbeda dengan saat di mana Yayoi ada di sampingku.

Ketika dia tersenyum padaku.

Oh Tuhan!

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Kenapa pikiran tentang Yayoi tiba – tiba melintas di kepalaku?

Lagi dan lagi.

Sial!

Aku masih saja kepikiran kejadian kemarin. Ketika aku meluapkan emosiku padanya.

Dan juga satu kejadian lagi.

Kemarin, saat aku berjalan pulang, ketika melewati taman sekolah. Aku melihat mereka. Dari jarak yang masih cukup jauh, dan tanpa mereka sadari. Aku melihat mereka berdua berciuman.

Uh!

Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil pusing masalah ini.

Ini bahkan bukan urusanku.

Tapi kenapa aku….

Tidak senang.

Dan ingin marah!

Sigh.

Aku membuka mata. Melihat langit biru musim semi yang cerah, namun seolah mengejekku. Mengejekku yang sedang tidak berdaya.

Tidak tahu kenapa rasanya hampa. Kosong.

Sigh.

Aku mengambil ponselku. Memilih menu camera, kemudian mengarahkannya ke atas. Menyorot objek langit tepat di depan mataku saat ini. Langit yang nampak bersih seakan tanpa dosa. Langit yang sepertinya menyimpan banyak rahasia. Langit yang memiliki banyak wajah. Ketika ia tampak cerah. Ketika mendung. Ketika ia menjadi senja, malam, ataupun fajar. Bahkan awan yang tampak bebas di angkasa seakan ikut mengejekku. Seperti sedang menertawakan aku.

Mereka independen. Mereka bebas. Sedangkan aku tidak.

Dengan ibu jariku, siap menekan tombol capture untuk membingkai objek yang telah kutentukan.

Satu, dua….

Aku menghitung dalam hati.

Hitungan ketiga, bersamaan dengan bunyi 'klik'…. Aku terkejut!

Objek bidikanku berubah!

Seorang gadis berdiri di depanku. Bukan! Di atasku tepatnya. Membungkuk ke arahku. Wajahnya persis berada di depan kamera ponselku sehingga tanpa sengaja terfoto olehku.

"Jun, sudah kuduga kau di sini," ucap gadis berambut merah.

Aku bangun dari telentang, kemudian bersandar di posisi semula. Kumasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celana panjang.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku dingin.

Gadis itu masih diam. Matanya menatapku tajam. Cemberut.

"Yayoi, aku sedang ingin sendiri," ucapku. Masih bernada dingin.

Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk. Di sebelah kiriku. Dekat denganku.

Ya Tuhan, lagi – lagi aku…. Berdebar – debar.

Aku bahkan tidak mampu melihat wajahnya.

Kenapa ini?

"Jun….," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak meminum obatmu?" tanyanya.

Kaget. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kini kulihat, dia tampak cemberut. Dan cemas.

"Kakek Hideki tadi kemari. Berbicara padaku. Menceritakan semuanya. Beliau bilang kau belum minum obat sejak kemarin malam. Itu benar?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hideki adalah pengurus rumahtangga keluargaku. Dialah yang mengatur keperluan dan tetek bengek keluargaku. Sudah sejak lama ia mengabdi, dari semenjak aku belum dilahirkan. Beliau lah yang mengurusku hingga saat ini. Pribadi yang sangat baik. Aku menghormatinya. Dan aku pun sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Saat ini, kedua orangtuaku sedang meeting di luar kota untuk beberapa hari ke depan, membicarakan urusan bisnis, sehingga Hideki lah yang mengurusi keperluanku. Termasuk dalam urusan obat.

Tapi kenapa dia tahu aku tidak meminum obatku?

Kenapa sampai datang ke sekolah segala?

Kenapa menceritakan semuanya pada Yayoi?

"Kemudian beliau menitipkan ini padaku," ucap Yayoi, meletakkan sebuah kotak plastik dan sebotol air minum kemasan di pangkuannya.

"Semua obatmu. Ini," tambahnya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu padaku.

"Kenapa tidak minum obat? Kau tidak lupa kan? Kau tahu ini penting bagi kesehatanmu, jadi jangan sampai terlewatkan. Biasanya kau penurut," ujar Yayoi.

Cerewet!

Kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatanku Yayoi jadi cerewet begini.

Pakai menggurui aku segala.

Aku sudah tahu. Aku paling tahu mengenai kondisiku. Bukan orang lain!

Hideki juga.

Kenapa membawa barang semacam ini ke sekolah? Sebanyak ini!

Huh!

Aku membuka kotak plastik berisi obat – obatanku. Obat yang seharusnya kuminum rutin. Biasanya aku membawa sebagian kecil saat sedang di luar rumah. Termasuk ke sekolah. Namun, hari ini aku sengaja tidak membawanya. Sengaja tidak meminumnya.

Dan Hideki mengirimkannya untukku.

Baik sekali. Huh.

"Kau harus minum sekarang juga," perintah Yayoi sambil memutar tutup botol minum yang dibawanya.

Aku masih diam. Kemudian mengeluarkan satu per satu obat dari kotak.

"_Antiangina, _huh," ucapku sambil membuka kemasannya.

"Eh?" Yayoi menatapku.

"_Antihipertensif_." kubuka tutup botolnya.

"_Antiaritmik. Vasodilator_." Aku menyebut semua jenis obatku. Membuka semua tutup dan kemasannya.

"Ini, air minumnya," ucap Yayoi mengulurkan air minum padaku.

Tidak kuterima. Aku bangun dari posisi duduk. Berdiri bersandar dada pada dinding pagar pembatas atap, menghadap luar. Membawa semua obat di tanganku. Pandangan mataku jatuh si satu titik di bawahku. Ke dasar bangunan sekolah ini. Aku merasakan semilir angin mengusik rambutku. Sorot mataku sayup.

"Eh, Jun!" Yayoi terkejut, melihatku. Masih duduk.

Pandangan mataku segera kualihkan ke arah semua obat – obatan di tanganku. Obat ini terlalu banyak, sehingga botol dan kemasannya memenuhi kedua tanganku. Terlalu banyak, karena aku mengambil mereka semua di tanganku. Terlalu banyak untukku. Huh!

Aku tersenyum.

Tersenyum pahit.

Aku meletakkan semua obat di sandaran siku, berada tepat di depan dadaku. Tangan kiriku menopang mereka semua. Kemudian tangan kananku mengambil sebuah dari sekian banyak obat.

Aku meluruskan tanganku yang saat ini memegang obat tablet dalam wadah botol. Lurus di depan badanku.

Kemudian aku membalikkan telapak tangan.

Praktis semua isi botol plastik itu tumpah ke bawah. Pil – pil berterbangan di udara, kemudian jatuh ke dasar bangunan ini. Jatuh ke tanah berjarak empat lantai dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku tersenyum. Dengan mataku yang masih sayup.

"Jun!"

Yayoi menyadarinya. Ia bergegas berdiri. Menempatkan dirinya di samping kananku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya.

Tangannya hampir saja meraih beberapa obatku yang masih tersisa. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menjangkaunya aku keburu mengirim semua obatku ke tanah. Menjatuhkan semuanya. Dengan sengaja.

Kini tidak ada lagi obatku yang tersisa.

Aku pun tersenyum lagi.

Tersenyum puas.

Yayoi menatapku heran. Matanya menantang mataku. Sorot matanya seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Yayoi padaku.

Aku diam saja.

"Kenapa membuang semuanya? Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yayoi. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan atasku erat, meminta penjelasan.

Aku masih diam.

"Itu semua obat yang penting bagimu, kan? Bahkan kau belum meminumnya dari kemarin malam. Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Mata Yayoi memerah. Dia memarahi aku habis – habisan.

"Bahkan harganya mahal. Kakek Hideki juga sudah susah payah mengantarkannya. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu?"

Yayoi masih meninggikan nada bicaranya. Menatapku.

"Jun, jawab aku! Kau kenapa?" bentaknya.

Aku memutar badanku. Mengalihkan pandanganku dari Yayoi. Menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. Menempelkan kedua siku di atas sandaran. Mengangkat kepalaku ke atas. Memandang langit.

"Kenapa semua orang mengkhawatirkanku?" ucapku. Sorot mataku sendu.

"Eh?" Yayoi berkata.

"Kenapa aku harus menyusahkan banyak orang?" tambahku.

"Kenapa semuanya harus peduli terlalu banyak padaku?" seruku, menoleh ke arah Yayoi. Memandangnya dengan wajah tampak putus asa.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" tanya Yayoi.

"Aku ini barang mudah pecah atau apa, sehingga harus dijaga setiap saat?"

Aku tersenyum ironi. Huh!

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bicara seperti ini?" tanya Yayoi lagi, menatapku tak percaya.

"Karena aku sakit? Karena aku berbeda dari orang kebanyakan? karena jantungku bisa berhenti setiap saat ia mau berhenti? Karena aku bisa mati kapan saja? Begitu?" ujarku.

"Karena hal – hal semacam itu aku membuat cemas semua orang di sekitarku. Aku telah mencuri perhatian banyak orang. Menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Kehidupan yang seharusnya milikku sendiri. Kemudian mereka ikut campur. Huh!"

"Aku ini ternyata sungguh tidak berguna," tambahku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja mereka perhatian padamu. Apanya yang tidak berguna?," tegas Yayoi, menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku pun segera menepisnya.

"Karena aku adalah orang yang pantas mendapatkan perhatian khusus dan perlakuan istimewa, begitu?" Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Karena kau sangat berharga bagi mereka!" tegas Yayoi.

"Berharga, huh?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Kau jangan berpikiran aneh – aneh. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," sahutnya.

"Berharga ya? Bahkan mereka tidak pernah memberiku kebebasan," aku menunduk tersenyum. Masih bersandar.

"Eh?"

"Terlalu banyak aturan. Hidupku…. Terlalu berbeda dari orang lain. Dan mereka semua overprotective!" ujarku.

"Jun…."

"Aku berada dalam lingkaran rutinitas yang membosankan. Semuanya karena penyakit sialan ini!" aku menatap Yayoi lagi. Menantang matanya. Ia tersentak kaget.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Senyum sinis.

"Aku bosan. Aku bosan dengan sikap mereka. Aku benci dengan semua mata yang memandang rendah aku. Aku benci dengan mata mereka saat melihatku, memandangku kasihan. Aku bahkan benci dengan diriku sendiri!" seruku.

"Mereka pikir aku lemah, huh! Sial!" Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Mereka bergetar di samping tubuhku. Peluh sudah mulai menetes dari dahiku.

"Jun, kau salah…." Ujar Yayoi kemudian. Menatapku cemas.

"Dan obat – obat itu adalah contoh nyata bahwa aku berbeda dari orang lain. Mereka memberiku jarak begitu besar dengan semua orang sehat di dunia ini. Harus bertemu untuk mengkonsumsi mereka beberapa jam sekali setiap hari. Bertahun – tahun. Mereka yang seharusnya tidak boleh jauh dariku. Mereka lah yang selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku sakit. Membawaku pada kenyataan. Pada takdirku."

"Sekarang aku ingin buktikan! Mereka semua tidak akan bisa mengatur diriku! Mereka tidak bisa mengatur tubuhku! Aku tidak akan mati tanpa mereka! Hidupku tidak harus bergantung pada obat – obatan. Aku akan baik – baik saja. Mereka semua sampah!" seruku. Aku sudah dipenuhi emosi.

"Jun…. Ini konyol," sahut Yayoi, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak ada obat, bagaimana jika nanti kau kambuh?" seru Yayoi.

"Kenapa bertindak bodoh? tambahnya.

Huh! Bahkan dia juga….

"Kau juga sama saja," ucapku padanya.

Yayoi tersentak. Matanya melebar.

"Kau terlalu care terhadapku! Membuatku terlihat begitu lemah! Membuatku merasa tidak berguna!" tegasku.

Yayoi terdiam.

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa – siapaku. Hanya berteman. Kenapa berbuat sampai sejauh itu, hah?"

Yayoi membatu.

"Kau kasihan padaku?" tanyaku sinis.

Yayoi masih menatapku. Memandangku dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Aku tidak…." katanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang terlalu overprotective padaku! Sikapmu yang seperti itu bahkan membuatku menjadi orang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini, kau tahu?" bentakku.

Yayoi berdiri kaku. Bibirnya tampak seperti akan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya…."

"Apa? Apa alasanmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati!" ucap Yayoi. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata kirinya.

Aku tersentak.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah?" tanyaku tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pikir karena penyakit jantung ini aku menjadi begitu rapuh? Kau salah besar!" tegasku.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!" sahutnya.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa?" tanyaku, mencondongkan kepala dekat ke wajahnya. Wajah yang saat ini seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Kenapa sangat peduli padaku? Kau bahkan bukan ibuku!" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena kau sangat berharga bagiku!" jawabnya.

Aku tersentak.

"Aku menyukaimu!" tambahnya. Air matanya meluncur lebih deras.

Aku tersentak lagi.

Oh Tuhan!

Gadis ini….

Yayoi menunduk. Mungkin malu. Ia mengusap air matanya.

"Ahahaha…." Aku tertawa.

Yayoi mengangkat kepalanya. Mulai menatapku.

Aku menepuk dahiku. Masih tertawa. Kemudian memegang pundak Yayoi dengan kedua tanganku. Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Yayoi menyukai aku ya?" kataku. Menatapnya tersenyum.

Yayoi mengangguk pelan. Menggigit bibir. Seperti mau menangis lagi.

Wajahku mulai serius.

"Tidak salah?" tanyaku.

Yayoi kaget. Belum berani melihat wajahku. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

Aku mengencangkan pegangan tanganku di pundaknya.

"Kau menyukai diriku yang tidak berguna ini?" tanyaku serius.

"Eh?" dia bilang.

"Aku ini tidak berguna kan? Aku juga tidak sehebat Tsubasa Ozora. Badanku pun lemah. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang seperti aku?" ujarku.

"Jun…. Aku tidak…."

"Ini aneh. Bahkan kau sangat dekat dengan Tsubasa."

"Jun, aku…." ucapnya.

"Kupikir kau hanya kasihan padaku. Tidak benar – benar menyukaiku, kan?" sahutku.

Yayoi tersentak. Kali ini ia melihat mataku.

"Aku tidak…."

"Coba kuingat." Aku mulai menghitung dengan jari tanganku.

"Mencegahku bermain penuh di pertandingan tiga tahun lalu. Menjengukku berkali – kali di rumah sakit. Memperhatikan semua makananku. Menemaniku check up rutin. Membantuku. Mencemaskan aku. Menangisi aku. Itu semua karena kau kasihan padaku kan?"

"Aku tidak begitu, Jun!" serunya.

"Sudahlah, akui saja! Toh aku ini tidak pantas buatmu. Aku akan banyak membuatmu menangis. Seperti yang kau takutkan, jika aku tiba – tiba mati bagaimana?"

Yayoi diam.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan darimu!" tegasku.

Yayoi tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. Masih diam. Matanya benar – benar sudah merah.

Lagi – lagi dia menangis.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan. Apa yang kukatakan, itu semua terjadi secara spontan. Aku seperti tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Tapi, mungkin aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Tapi, baru kali ini dapat kusampaikan.

"Sejujurnya semua perhatianmu padaku itu merepotkanku!" seruku.

Yayoi menunduk. Tidak mampu berkata – kata. Diam membisu.

"Maaf," katanya pelan sambil membalikkan badannya. Berniat meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tapi aku keburu menahannya. Menarik tangannya.

"Aku belum selesai," sahutku.

Karena terkejut, akhirnya Yayoi menatapku. Matanya merah. Pipinya basah.

Dia menangis banyak.

Lagi – lagi gadis ini….

Aku meraih pipinya yang basah dengan kedua tanganku. Mengangkat wajahnya. Memaksanya melihat mataku.

"Oh, man…. Aku begitu jahat sehingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini, huh?" ujarku.

"Kasihan, Yayoi…." Aku memegang pipinya semakin kuat. Sepertinya akan membekas merah.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Yayoi.

"Ini tidak seperti kau, Jun!" tambahnya.

Kali ini Yayoi menantang mataku.

"Bagaimana caraku agar kau berhenti menangis? Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik – baik saja," balasnya.

"Bohong! Aku benci ini! Kenapa kau selalu menangisi aku?" seruku.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan!" bentakku.

Yayoi memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Cemberut.

Huh.

Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Lalu dengan cepat mencium bibirnya. Yayoi terkejut. Berhenti menangis. Aku menariknya lebih dalam ciumanku. Lebih dalam. Lebih lama lagi. Bibir Yayoi ini…. Terasa begitu lembut. Bibir yang tipis dan mungil ini…. Bibir yang telah diambil oleh Tsubasa hari sebelumnya. Huh! Sialan! Kenapa aku begini marah?

Kenapa aku harus marah?

Aku tidak merasakan ada penolakan dari Yayoi. Tapi bukan berarti ia menikmatinya. Kupikir ia hanya menuruti kemauanku. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Kemudian semuanya berakhir ketika ia mendorong tubuhku.

Ia masih berdiri di depanku. Menunduk. Sepertinya malu. Dan marah.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya bergetar.

"Ini bukan kau, Jun!" serunya. Akhirnya ia menatapku dengan wajahnya sang berubah menjadi sangat merah. Terlihat begitu kacau. Dan manis.

Aku tahu. Kali ini aku sudah benar – benar kehilangan rasa pengendalian diriku. Aku berbuat semua hal di luar akal sehatku. Tapi mungkin ini adalah sebelah sisi kepribadianku yang belum kuketahui.

"Apa boleh buat," ucapku.

"Eh?"

"Karena wajahmu seperti menginginkannya. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan suara tangismu!" tambahku dingin.

"Apa?" serunya.

"Jangan berpikir macam – macam. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan tangisanmu. Itu saja!"

Yayoi terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengenalimu!" sahutnya.

"Oh? Aku Jun Misugi." jawabku.

"Bukan itu!" bentak Yayoi.

"Oh."

"Kau melukaiku. Dasar bodoh!" bentaknya lagi. Menginjak sepatuku kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

"Ouch! Sakit! Hei, Yayoi! Kau menyakitiku!" teriakku sambil menahan rasa sakit pada kakiku. Namun Yayoi sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Huh… Bodoh….

Aku ini….

Berbuat sampai sejauh ini….

End of Misugi's POV-

Yayoi's POV

Hari ini aku patah hati lagi.

Dalam waktu dua hari, aku patah hati dua kali. Ini rekor. Seharusnya aku dapat penghargaan atas ini semua.

Memang benar Jun banyak membuatku menangis. Dia bahkan menolakku.

Lalu kenapa aku masih saja mengharapkannya?

Aku terlalu cinta padanya. Sehingga wajar saja jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kepadanya. Wajar jika aku perhatian. Wajar jika aku cemas. Wajar jika aku tidak ingin ia mati. Wajar jika aku menangis.

Tapi….

Rupanya Jun telah salah menilaiku.

Ia anggap aku hanya kasihan padanya.

Jujur, perasaan sukaku pada Jun ini bahkan lebih besar dari yang ia duga.

Aku menyukai Jun.

Aku sangat menyukainya. Melebihi diriku sendiri.

Dia, seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku.

Namun, hari ini….

Ia telah sukses membuat hatiku terluka.

Bahkan ia menciumku lagi.

Membuat jantungku berdebar – debar. Membuatku kacau.

Kupikir ada sedikit rasa cinta darinya untukku. Setidaknya aku berharap demikian.

Tapi ternyata itu semua hanya untuk menenangkan aku. Tidak lebih.

Mungkin ciuman tiga tahun lalu juga sama.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dari Jun.

Tingkah lakunya hari ini begitu aneh.

Aku seperti tidak mengenalinya.

Huh….

Rupanya aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti Jun.

Tapi, kali ini aku sudah cukup tersakiti.

Aku bahkan sudah cukup bersabar.

Aku selalu berada di sampingnya, namun tidak pernah ia perhatikan.

Aku yang menyimpan perasaan cinta ini untuk waktu yang lama.

Namun, ternyata cuma cinta sepihak.

Rasanya aku….

Ingin menyerah saja.

End of Chapter 7-

Aaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya chapter 7 yang super panjang ini selesai. Saya capek sekali. Pegal linu. Huhuhu. Hampir putus asa mengerjakan chapter ini. Merangkai dialog dan deskrispsi adegan susahnya bukan main. Benar – benar harus main intuisi.

Cukup untuk curhatnya ^_^

Semoga readers tidak bosan dengan fic ini….

Bagi yang kurang berkenan, silakan protes ke saya. *kabur duluan*

Ok, mohon review ya….. ^_^

Next on chapter 8: Bagaimana seorang Jun Misugi menyadari betapa ia ( bla bla bla ) pada Yayoi. Saat Yayoi tidak berada di sisinya!

Ditunggu ya….

Wassalam ^_^


	8. Chapter 8:The Day When You Were Not Here

**Chapter 8 updated!**

**Terima kasih bagi para readers yang bersedia mengunjungi dan membaca fic ini. Serta terima kasih buat para reviewer. Love you all ^_^**

**Langsung saja, ini dia chapter 8….**

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa. It belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi**

Chapter 8

~ The Day When You Were Not Here ~

Misugi's POV –

Hujan deras mengguyur Kota Tokyo sedari pagi.

Saat ini pukul 10.00 am, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sedang berlangsung. Aku duduk di bangku, membuka buku pelajaran. Kelas berlangsung cukup tertib dan tenang. Guru sedang menulis materi ajar di papan tulis, sedangkan para siswa sibuk mencatat. Kecuali aku. Sedari tadi aku hanya membuka buku tulis dan buku ajar, tanpa mencoret – coretnya. Tanganku hanya sibuk memainkan sebatang pensil. Bukan karena aku merasa sudah pintar. Yah, aku memang peringkat dua di sekolah dalam bidang akademik. Namun, aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku paling pintar dari orang lain.

Saat ini, perhatianku hanya terpaku pada hujan yang turun dan tak kunjung berhenti. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri, menghadap jendela di samping bangku milikku. Memandang setiap tetes air yang telah ditumpahkan dari langit.

Rasanya nostalgia.

Aku teringat kembali dengan pertandingan semifinal kejuaraan nasional tingkat SD tiga tahun lalu. Hari hujan ketika aku sedang berjuang melawan takdirku. Pertandingan yang memberiku banyak pelajaran.

Rasanya hampir tidak percaya aku masih hidup di dunia ini.

Sekarang ini.

Hujan semakin deras.

Aku mengalihkan perhatian dari hujan ke pelajaran. Aku mulai menyimak setiap kata yang diutarakan oleh guru. Kemudian mencatatnya.

Tapi….

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Hari ini terasa tidak seperti biasanya.

Setengah jam kemudian, pelajaran berakhir. Kelas mulai memasuki waktu istirahat pertama.

"Hei, Misugi!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam di kuncir kuda memanggilku. Duduk di samping kanan bangku milikku. Menempati bangku Yayoi. Aku yang sedang membereskan buku – bukuku kemudian menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau bilang ada apa?" balasnya berkacak pinggang. Menatapku galak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yayoi?" serunya.

Hah?

Dia adalah Haruka Yoshida. Teman dekat Yayoi. Sepertinya sedang ingin menginterogasi aku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Ah. Jangan berpura – pura! Ayo mengaku saja!" perintahnya.

"Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," balasku.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, mana mungkin Yayoi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini," sahutnya dingin. Wajahnya masam.

"Eh?" reaksiku.

"Kemarin saat jam pelajaran terakhir, kulihat Yayoi begitu aneh. Tapi bilang padaku baik – baik saja. Dan aku tidak percaya begitu saja. Semalam kucoba meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat. Tadi pagi kutelepon lagi tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Jadi, kupikir pasti ada masalah denganmu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Denganku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Memang, dua hari ini aku dan Yayoi tidak seperti biasa. Kami bertengkar. Karena aku yang tiba – tiba menjadi emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Karena sifatku yang mendadak berubah aneh.

Tapi, tidak mungkin gara – gara hal itu dia….

"Tentu saja denganmu. Siapa lagi," tegas Yoshida.

"Huh. Lalu?" balasku.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab!" serunya.

"Apa?" tanyaku menyangkal.

"Hei, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Dia itu gadis yang sensitif, kau tahu?" ujarnya.

"Aku takut dia patah hati kemudian depresi," tambahnya.

Apa? Depresi?

Aku tahu Yayoi seorang yang sensitif, dengan pembawaannya yang pemalu itu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin ia akan depresi karena hal ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," balasku.

"Apa kau bilang?" serunya.

"Yayoi tidak akan seperti itu," ucapku, perlahan mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Oh? Sekarang kau sok tahu sekali," balasnya, menantangku.

"Kasihan. Yayoi malang," tambah Yoshida. Menghela napas.

Aku diam sejenak.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar deru langkah kaki hendak menuju kelas kami, diselingi dengan teriakan – teriakan oleh suara yang sangat kukenal.

Aku menelan ludah.

Gawat!

"Juuuuuuuuuuun!"

Mereka datang!

"Kami rindu padamu!"

Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah sampai di depanku.

Cewek – cewek berisik.

Sial.

Aku terjebak oleh mereka. Terjebak di bangku milikku sendiri.

"Jun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Seperti biasa, Jun selalu terlihat cakep ya," ucap gadis lainnya dengan wajah memerah.

Aku diam saja. Menghela napas.

"Rasakan!"

Aku menyadari ucapan Yoshida padaku. Dia sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

Uh!

Aku tidak mau situasi seperti ini kubiarkan terus menggangguku!

"Tolong minggir!" ucapku dingin.

Kulihat mereka terkejut.

"Kalian menghalangi jalan!" tambahku.

"Eeeeeh?" ucap mereka, hampir bersamaan.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Minggir!" seruku.

Mereka semua terdiam sembari memberi jalan padaku. Aku pun segera berlalu dari kerumunan mereka.

Mereka bergumam.

Dari ambang pintu, aku masih bisa mendengar cukup jelas suara mereka.

"Hari ini Jun aneh ya?"

"Jun jadi galak."

"Menakutkan. Seperti bukan dia saja."

Terserah kalian!

Terserah mau bilang apa tentang aku.

Aku sudah muak.

Sambil masih menggerutu, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Menuju ke suatu tempat.

Sepanjang jalan, aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa….

Koridor sekolah yang kulalui saat ini….

Terasa begitu panjang.

Dan menyesakkan.

Ada yang kurang.

Ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Jun, sebelah sini."

"Aku benar – benar terkesan kau mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian matematika kemarin."

"Aaah, aku harus banyak belajar darimu."

Biasanya dia ada di sini.

Biasanya selalu berdiri dan berjalan di sampingku.

Biasanya tersenyum padaku dengan wajah malu – malu.

Bahkan biasanya menanyakan keadaanku.

Yayoi….

Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering memikirkan tentang dirinya?

####

Hujan telah berhenti, meninggalkan jejak – jejak air di permukaan bumi. Memberikan nuansa kesegaran bagi setiap makhluk.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di tempat tertinggi di sekolah ini. Atap sekolah.

Bersandar di dinding pagar pembatas, memusatkan perhatian pada objek di bawah kakiku. Kubiarkan angin segar mengusik rambutku.

Rupanya kegiatan klub sudah dimulai kembali, huh.

Aku melihat mereka dari atas sini. Para anggota klub olahraga.

Klub atletik, tennis, dan….

Klub di mana aku seharusnya berada.

Sepakbola.

Huh! Seharusnya aku berada di sana. Di tengah lapangan. Menggiring bola, mengoper, dan mencetak gol. Seharusnya aku ikut berlari bersama mereka. Bukan menjadi penonton seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu…. Entah sampai kapan nasibku terus begini.

Entah sampai kapan penyakit ini menguasai diriku.

Aku sungguh….

Benar – benar ingin bermain sepakbola!

Tuhan, tidak adakah kesempatan lagi bagiku?

Aku merosot. Putus asa. Melingkarkan kedua lenganku di sandaran. Kepalaku jatuh di atasnya. Mengamati mereka yang sedang berlatih. Bermain sepakbolaku. Bahkan mereka adalah rekan satu timku. Tapi, aku seperti tidak bisa masuk di antara mereka.

Penyakit ini telah memberiku celah yang cukup lebar. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Hanya bisa berpura – pura kuat di depan mereka. Meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak apa – apa walau tidak bisa bermain sepakbola.

Bahkan Yayoi tahu bagaimana diriku dengan jelas.

Tahu aku yang bersembunyi di balik topeng 'ketabahan'. Tahu bagaimana terpuruknya aku di belakang.

Tahu segala sesuatu tentang diriku.

Aaaah. Di saat sedang putus asa dan tidak berdaya seperti ini, entah kenapa aku….

Sepertinya….

Membutuhkan Yayoi di sampingku.

Membutuhkan dirinya lebih banyak.

Tidak perlu harus banyak bicara padaku. Cukup melihatnya saja kurasa aku akan lebih baik.

Uh! Bodoh!

Aku mulai manja sekarang?

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Bahkan aku sudah berbicara kasar padanya tempo hari. Aku sudah melukai perasaannya.

Sekarang baru kusadari bahwa tindakanku kemarin sungguh keterlaluan. Dan tidak pantas.

Aku sendiri tahu sikapku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bertolak belakang dari aku yang biasanya. Aku yang selalu berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak. Aku yang biasanya mampu mengendalikan diri. Seolah semua itu menghilang dari diriku.

Kusadari, ini bukan tanpa sebab.

Bermula dari kemunculan Tsubasa di hadapanku kembali setelah sekian lama.

Berkat dirinya, aku menyadari keterbatasanku. Karena dia, aku tahu diriku ini lemah. Lebih lemah. Dan aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Aku terus berpikir bahwa aku kuat. Bahwa aku tidak akan kalah dari siapa pun.

Darah keluarga kaya dan terhormat yang mengalir di tubuhku ini nampaknya membangun image diriku sebagai seorang yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri. Menjadi pribadi yang harus senantiasa terlihat kuat dan tegar. Pribadi yang sopan dan baik hati. Aku menyadari, beberapa di antara sifat – sifat itu bukan diriku. Kenyataannya, aku tertekan dengan semua itu. Kemudian mengubah diriku menjadi sosok yang tidak terpuji. Dan arogan.

Seorang Jun Misugi yang sok kuat.

Sekarang menjadi sangat tidak berdaya.

Dan aku merasa….

Lebih dari sebelumnya….

Mengharapkan Yayoi ada di sini. Membantuku berdiri.

Karena aku begini labil.

Tapi…. Ini hanya harapan semata.

Dalam kenyataan, aku mungkin tidak akan mampu melihatnya. Tidak mampu bicara dengannya.

Karena aku sudah bersalah padanya. Aku telah melukainya. Aku tidak pantas mengharapkan apa pun darinya. Aku tidak ingin menyeretnya lebih jauh ke dalam urusanku.

Tapi….

Sejujurnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku….

Yayoi sangat penting bagiku.

Perasaanku padanya, bahkan aku belum bisa mendefinisikannya. Entah itu persahabatan. Entah itu persaudaraan. Entah itu cinta. Aku terlalu bodoh terhadap masalah seperti itu.

Tetapi, yang jelas….

Dia sangat berharga dalam hidupku.

Dan satu hal lagi… mengenai tindakanku yang tidak bisa kupercaya.

Kemarin, aku menolak pernyataan cintanya secara spontan. Dengan cara yang tidak bisa dianggap baik. Entah kenapa aku meragukan Yayoi. Kemudian aku menciumnya seperti itu. Aku sudah benar – benar dipenuhi emosi sesaat. Emosi yang mengantarkanku menjadi sosok liar dan tak terkendali.

Dan sekarang sepertinya aku menyesal.

Sigh.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku. Memencet beberapa tombol. Melihat gallery foto. Kemudian memilih sebuah foto.

Sosok Yayoi yang tidak sengaja terfoto olehku. Terlihat innocence.

Bahkan manis.

Aku membuka foto yang lain. Kali ini adalah foto aku, rekan satu tim, pelatih, juga Yayoi. Tiga tahun lalu. Foto ini diambil ketika tim kesebelasan SD Musashi berhasil memenangkan pertandingan final tingkat perfektur dan menjadi perwakilan Tokyo untuk melaju ke Kejuaraan Nasional.

Yayoi manajer kami. Manajer baik hati dan pemalu yang senantiasa membantu kami. Manajer yang lebih sering berdiri di sampingku. Membantuku. Menyokong diriku.

Manajer yang begitu manis.

Aku tersenyum.

Kemudian dia bilang menyukaiku?

Bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya.

Tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya.

Aaah….

Kenapa sikapku kemarin jelek sekali.

Dan hari ini benar – benar menyebalkan.

Aku menggeliat. Meregangkan otot – otot tanganku yang mulai pegal.

Aku tidak suka hari ini!

Karena ia tidak di sini.

Karena aku tidak melihatnya di sekolah.

Aku….

Rindu manajer kecilku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Suara seorang pria mengusik lamunanku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berjarak lumayan jauh dariku.

Seorang guru sedang berdiri di pintu masuk. Kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, siswa tidak diijinkan berada di tempat ini ketika jam sekolah berlangsung?" ujarnya dengan nada bicara sedikit marah.

Kemudian aku melihat beberapa orang dewasa laki – laki masuk membawa segala peralatan pertukangan, lengkap dengan sebuah pintu kayu baru.

Aku menyadari satu hal.

Pintu tempat ini akan diperbaiki dan akan kembali menjadi tempat larangan masuk bagi para siswa.

Aku segera membungkukkan badan di hadapan guru.

"Maafkan saya," ucapku.

Sepertinya guru itu mengerti, kemudian mempersilakanku pergi.

"Ya sudah. Cepat sana kembali ke kelas!" perintahnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih," sahutku.

Aku pun segera berlalu pergi. Menuruni tangga. Menyusuri koridor menuju kelas.

Akhirnya berakhir.

Akhirnya aku kehilangan satu – satunya tempatku merenung.

Tempat di mana aku bisa merasa lebih nyaman.

Tempat di mana aku bahkan meluapkan emosi tak terkendali.

Tempat yang direkomendasikan Yayoi padaku sejak beberapa pekan terakhir.

Tempat favoritku setelah lapangan sepakbola.

Yayoi, kita sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sebut tempat pelarian.

Sudah tidak bisa ke sana berdua lagi.

Kenapa aku begini sedih?

Aku berjalan dan akhirnya mencapai kelas. Beruntung guru belum datang.

Aku mulai memasuki kelas, melihat sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah kanan bangkuku.

Seharusnya ada Yayoi di situ.

Seharusnya ia tersenyum padaku atau bahkan menunduk karena malu.

Aku hendak duduk di bangku, tiba – tiba Yoshida memanggilku. Berdiri di dekat mejaku.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" balasku, sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Dasar kau!" serunya.

Kali ini aku tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungi Yayoi," katanya.

Hah?

"Hmm.…" balasku, memberikan sedikit respon.

"Hei, cobalah peduli sedikit! Yayoi sekarang sedang sakit, kau tahu?" serunya lagi.

Aku tersentak.

"Apa?" kataku.

"Yayoi sakit. Kau tidak dengar apa?" bentaknya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Masih terkejut.

Yayoi…. Sakit?

"Sakit apa. Sekarang di mana?" tanyaku cemas.

"Hmm…. Dia bilang sih demam dan…. Sakit hati," jawabnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia di rumah kok," tambahnya.

"Oh," jawabku lega.

"Kau akan menjenguk dia kan?" tanya Yoshida.

"Hmm…. Ya, mungkin…. Sepulang…. Sekolah," jawabku sedikit ragu.

Bagaimana pun aku tetap harus menjenguk Yayoi. Karena mungkin penyebab dia sakit adalah aku. Aku mana mungkin diam saja, berpura – pura tidak tahu.

Aku akan minta maaf padanya.

"Baguslah. Dan satu lagi," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku padaku.

"Ini buku catatan Yayoi. Kutemukan di laci mejanya. Sepertinya kemarin tertinggal," jelasnya.

"Oh."

"Tolong kau berikan pada Yayoi! Bisa kan?" perintahnya.

"Eh?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau kesana kan? Jadi tolong sekalian dikembalikan, Ok?" bujuknya.

"Uh…. Baiklah," jawabku.

"Baguslah," katanya. Tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

####

12.30 pm. Pelajaran ketiga. Fisika.

Lagi – lagi kelas ini tampak tertib dan sunyi. Bahkan aku melihat beberapa temanku menggaruk – garuk dan memegang kepalanya karena pusing. Ya, fisika adalah salah satu pelajaran yang susah dan menjadi momok bagi para siswa.

Pelajaran ini sedikit mengingatkanku saat Yayoi, untuk pertama kalinya memohon padaku untuk diajari fisika. Wajah gugupnya saat memohon padaku waktu itu benar – benar manis, pikirku.

Ah, sekarang apa yang kupikirkan?

Lagi – lagi.

Aku sudah mulai bosan dengan pelajaran. Dan aku memang sudah tidak konsentrasi. Kemudian aku iseng membuka buku catatan Yayoi yang saat ini persis berada di depan mataku. Tanganku sudah memegangnya sedari tadi.

Aku membuka dari halaman pertama.

Ah, anak ini…. Tulisannya begini rajin. Sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Beberapa kalimat penting dan rumus - rumus ia beri highlight dan coret – coretan.

Aku tersenyum. Dia sudah berjuang keras untuk mengerti pelajaran ini.

Aku membuka halaman demi halaman.

Dan sampai pada beberapa halaman terakhir, aku terkejut.

Jantungku tiba – tiba berdetak luar biasa kencang. Kemudian seperti mau berhenti.

Ini…. Tidak mungkin!

Beberapa halaman terakhir ini….

Penuh dengan tulisan namaku!

Ditulis begini banyak!

Oh Tuhan.

'Aku suka Jun'. 'Aku sangat menyukai Jun'. 'Sangat sangat suka'. 'Aku menyukaimu'. 'Aku menyayangimu'. 'I love you'. 'Kau berarti bagiku'. 'Please, lihat aku!' 'Kumohon jangan pernah pergi!' 'Jangan mati!' 'Jangan marah padaku'. 'Jangan sakiti aku'. 'Jun bodoh!' 'Idiot!' 'Tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku'. 'Jun bodoh!' 'Dasar keras kepala!' 'Dasar tidak sensitif'. 'Dasar bodoh!' 'Aku menyukaimu'. 'Aku sangat menyukaimu'. 'Bodoh!'

Kalimat – kalimat seperti ini ditulis acak. Diulang – ulang hingga memenuhi halaman buku.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan.

Jantungku masih berdetak kencang.

Jantungku seperti hendak berlari meninggalkan tubuhku.

Apa yang telah kusaksikan ini….

Perasaan Yayoi yang sejujurnya padaku.

Kali ini aku bisa merasakannya. Dari setiap huruf yang ia tulis.

Ini jelas!

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku begini jahat padanya?

Aku….

Rasanya ingin menangis.

Aku sudah benar – benar bersalah padanya.

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini!

Mengenai Yayoi….

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

Tidak mau membuang waktu, aku berdiri. Membuat kaget seluruh kelas yang semula dalam keadaan sunyi. Aku berjalan ke depan kelas, kemudian membungkukkan badan di hadapan guru. Guru melihatku heran.

"Fujiwara sensei, saya mohon ijin keluar," ucapku.

End of Chapter 8~

Fiuuh… Ambil napas dulu. Peregangan otot…. ^_^

Minna, akhirnya fic ini sudah hampir memasuki babak akhir!

Rupanya aku harus bertahan melanjutkannya sampai selesai! Give me spirit! XD

Ok, next on chapter 9. Final Chapter!

Apakah Jun Misugi berhasil menjelaskan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Yayoi? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

Tunggu sampai saya update chapter 9. ^_^

OK, review please….. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: I Don't Wanna Lose You

Final Chapter Updated!

Terima kasih ditujukan kepada para pembaca setia dan bagi teman – teman yang telah memberikan review yang luar biasa, serta bagi para visitor fic saya yang masih amatir ini.

Thank you guys ^_^

Kuharap saya tidak mengecewakan kalian. Hehe

Selamat membaca…. /

**Warning : Not suitable for children under 15. **

**My Heart Knows What I'm Feeling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa. It belongs to Mr. Yoichi Takahashi**

Chapter 9 ( Final Chapter )

~ I Don't Wanna Lose You ~

( Misugi and Yayoi's POV )

Misugi's POV-

Tak pernah kusadari sebelumnya….

Hariku tanpamu begitu sepi. Begitu membosankan.

Tak pernah kusadari….

Kau masuk ke dalam hidupku begitu banyak.

Tak pernah kusadari….

Kau memberiku banyak keajaiban.

Tak pernah kusadari….

Betapa bergantungnya aku padamu.

Sekarang aku menyadari….

Aku tidak bisa sedetik pun lepas darimu.

Karena kau adalah bagian dari hidupku.

**####**

Namaku Jun Misugi. Seorang pelajar Sekolah Menengah Pertama berusia 15 tahun. Penderita penyakit jantung.

Jangan bertanya kenapa aku berlari.

Saat ini aku sedang ingin menuju ke tempat seorang gadis. Gadis yang selama bertahun – tahun dekat denganku. Seorang gadis manis yang selalu membantuku. Selalu menemaniku. Gadis yang tidak pernah lepas dariku.

Lagi – lagi…. Jangan tanya kenapa aku berlari.

Ini semua kulakukan…. Karena aku ingin cepat sampai kepadanya.

Aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku ingin katakan bahwa aku menyesal. Aku ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadanya.

Aku berlari cukup kencang, dan akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya. Dengan napas masih tersengal – sengal, aku memencet bel rumahnya. Sesaat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu.

Tante Ayako!

Dia melihatku, kemudian berjalan ke arahku dan membuka pintu pagar. Aku mengatur napasku, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Tante Ayako dingin.

Aku mengambil napas dalam.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya ingin bertemu Yayoi. Kudengar ia sedang sakit. Itu benar?" jelasku.

Tante Ayako terdiam. Namun, kulihat wajahnya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Putriku tidak sakit," tegasnya.

"Eh?" Sekarang aku terkejut.

"Kau jangan mencari – cari alasan! Ada urusan apa dengan putriku?" tegasnya lagi.

Aku tersentak. Kenapa? Tante Ayako bilang Yayoi tidak sakit. Sedangkan Yoshida….

Ah!

Sial.

Yoshida membohongi aku!

"Maaf. Kurasa ada kesalahan informasi dari teman," ujarku menunduk.

Yoshida sialan. Kenapa berbohong padaku? Membuatku khawatir. Dan kini membuatku menjadi seperti orang bodoh di hadapan ibu Yayoi.

Sigh.

Baiklah, karena sudah sampai kemari…. Aku harus bertemu dengan Yayoi dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maaf, apa Yayoi ada di dalam?" tanyaku.

Tante Ayako menatapku. Masih diam. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang berseru keluar dari rumah.

"Mama!" teriaknya. Aku dan Tante segera menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Si ceroboh itu lupa membawa ponselnya!" serunya.

Kak Naoki?

Kak Naoki adalah kakak laki – laki Yayoi. Saat ini keluar rumah, menghampiri kami dan menyerukan kalimat yang tidak kumengerti.

"Eeeh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tante. Kak Naoki melirik ke arahku.

"Kutemukan ini di kasurnya. Anak itu ceroboh sekali. Meninggalkan barang yang begini penting!" ujar Kak Naoki.

Tunggu…. Aku tidak mengerti….

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Maaf, Yayoi…. Di mana?" tanyaku, sedikit cemas. Kemudian mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kak Naoki padaku.

"Eh?" Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti.

"Yayoi baru saja berangkat ke Shizuoka," jelasnya.

Apa?

Aku terkejut.

"Shizuoka?" tanyaku. Masih tidak percaya.

"Iya. Bersama Tsubasa," tegasnya.

Eeeeeeeeeeh?

Yayoi pergi ke Shizuoka bersama Tsubasa? Dan aku tidak tahu.

"Kenapa? Bahkan ini belum musim liburan, kan?," tanyaku.

"Hmmm…. Entahlah. Mungkin sekalian mengantar Tsubasa pulang, Yayoi berlibur di sana untuk beberapa hari," jawabnya.

"Untuk berapa lama?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seminggu," jawab Kak Naoki. Tante Ayako masih saja diam.

Aku tersentak.

Seminggu? Itu…. Lama sekali.

Dan bersama Tsubasa?

Celaka!

"Kapan mereka meninggalkan rumah?" tanyaku lagi. Aku sudah sangat cemas.

"Hmm.… Mungkin seperempat jam yang lalu," jawabnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Uh, kuharap dia masih ada di stasiun. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus mengantarkan ponsel Yayoi ini. Dasar. Anak itu benar – benar merepotkan," ujar Kak Naoki menghela napas.

"Iya, Naoki. Cepat kejar adikmu! Mama akan coba hubungi ponsel Tsubasa," balas Tante Ayako hendak menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Baiklah," sahut Kak Naoki.

"Biar aku saja."

Aku berdiri tegak di hadapan Kak Naoki, mengulurkan tangan kananku kepadanya.

"Eh?" Kak Naoki tampaknya heran.

"Biar aku saja yang memberikan ponsel ini pada Yayoi," tegasku sambil mengambil ponsel Yayoi dari tangan Kak Naoki.

"Eh, tapi…." ucap Kak Naoki.

"Maaf. Permisi." Aku membungkukkan badan di depan mereka berdua, menaruh ponsel Yayoi di saku kemudian berlalu pergi.

####

Sial! Kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Kenapa pergi tanpa bicara dulu denganku? Kenapa tiba – tiba memutuskan hal semacam ini? Meninggalkan aku.

Memang. Aku sadar. Bahkan aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya pergi. Aku bukan siapa – siapa untuk Yayoi. Tapi….

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan.

Seminggu…. Bahkan itu waktu yang sangat lama. Seminggu tidak melihatnya. Seminggu membiarkannya bersama cowok lain. Aku tidak akan tahan. Karena sedetik pun….

Aku ingin dia terus bersamaku.

####

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur wilayah Tokyo. Kali ini diselingi oleh petir yang menyambar.

Kenapa harus hujan di saat seperti ini?

Aku sedang berada di dalam taksi. Jarakku dengan stasiun kurang lebih berselang sepuluh menit perjalanan mobil. Itu pun jika lalulintas lancar. Tapi…. Hari ini aku sungguh sial. Kenapa harus terjadi kemacetan lalulintas? Di saat seperti ini? Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika terus begini, pasti tidak akan bisa keburu.

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!

Aku keluar dari taksi. Segera berlari menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo. Berlari di tengah hujan. Yah, kupikir inilah satu – satunya jalan yang tersisa. Berlari bahkan lebih cepat sampai, pikirku.

Aku berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari.

Pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku berlari bukan demi ambisiku terhadap sepakbola. Bukan demi menggiring bola, mengoper, dan mencetak gol. Namun….

Pertama kali dalam hidupku…. Aku berlari demi seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat baik. Gadis yang sangat dekat denganku. Gadis yang berarti bagiku. Gadis yang hendak melangkah menjauhiku. Hendak pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tahu betul ini salahku. Karena aku terlalu bodoh. Terlalu bodoh karena tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku pada Yayoi yang sebenarnya. Terlalu bodoh karena membuatnya terluka begitu banyak. Terlalu bodoh untuk memberinya kesempatan pergi bersama cowok lain.

Aku terus berlari. Aku harus berlari. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak kutempuh. Walau hujan ini telah memberatkan tubuhku sekali pun. Aku akan tetap berlari. Aku mampu berlari kencang di tengah hujan saat bertanding melawan Tsubasa tiga tahun silam. Dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Oleh karena itu, saat ini pun juga. Aku pasti bisa.

Aku harus berlari secepat mungkin.

Berlari!

Jika Yayoi melihatku saat ini, ia pasti akan marah padaku. Karena aku berlari begini gila. Pasti akan marah. Bahkan aku sudah capek. Jantungku sudah memberiku isyarat bahwa aku harus segera berhenti.

Tapi, aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti. Karena jika aku berhenti…. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi meraihnya.

Tuhan…. Semoga aku belum terlambat.

Jantungku…. Kali ini kau harus bekerjasama denganku.

Kumohon…. Sedikit lagi.

End of Misugi's POV

Yayoi's POV

Hujan turun lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, hujan turun begitu deras. Suara petir yang saling menyambar terdengar menakutkan. Aku sedang berada di stasiun kereta, hendak berangkat menuju Shizuoka. Namun, entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal pikiranku saat ini. Hujan ini rasanya membuat hatiku tidak tenang.

Padahal sudah kuputuskan sejak semalam, saat Tsubasa menawarkan padaku berlibur ke Shizuoka. Aku sudah memutuskan…. Aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo untuk sementara. Aku akan ikut bersama Tsubasa. Paling tidak, di Shizuoka nanti hatiku bisa lebih tenang, pikirku.

Aku sudah gila. Gila karena memuja seorang cowok yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggapku penting. Aku bodoh. Bodoh karena bertahun – tahun dibutakan oleh cinta yang tidak akan pernah terbalas. Aku yang sejak lama berada di sampingnya, bahkan tidak ia pedulikan. Kemudian dia telah sukses membuatku terluka. Oleh karenanya, aku ingin untuk sementara waktu menghilang dari hadapannya. Aku ingin bisa melupakannya.

Tapi….

Apa yang membuatku bimbang dan resah saat ini?

Pintu kereta hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depanku. Aku hanya butuh berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke dalamnya. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhku seakan membatu di tempatku berdiri saat ini. Kakiku serasa berat untuk melangkah.

Yayoi, ini hanya satu minggu. Setelah itu kau akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Ini tidak lama. Pikirku.

Namun, jika aku benar – benar pergi…. Aku merasa….

Aku akan sangat banyak merindukan dia. Aku akan merindukan Jun lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Yayoi, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat," Tidak tahan melihatku bengong, Tsubasa cepat – cepat menarik tanganku. Segera dibawanya menuju pintu masuk kereta.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Membuat Tsubasa tersentak.

"Tu – tunggu, Tsubasa," ucapku. Sekarang aku mulai ragu untuk pergi.

"Ada apa? Kereta sudah mau berangkat," sahut Tsubasa.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa aku ragu? Kenapa pikiran tentang Jun selalu mengganggu aku?

"Aku…."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Yayoi!"

Aku pun menoleh.

Kemudian, betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat sosok seorang cowok berambut cokelat berlari menghampiriku.

Itu Jun!

"Yayoi!" teriaknya.

Aku berdiri membatu.

Tuhan…. Apa saat ini aku sedang bermimpi? Apa aku salah lihat? Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Kenapa saat ini aku bisa melihat Jun di depan mataku? Kenapa aku melihat Jun berlari ke arahku? Masih memakai seragam sekolah. Sekujur tubuhnya basah. Terlihat begitu kacau.

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

Apa Jun telah berlari di tengah hujan deras?

Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Sosok Jun yang sedang berlari mendekat semakin jelas terlihat. Kemudian benar – benar jelas. Ini memang Jun. Saat ini dia berada persis di depan mataku. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolah lengan pendek dan celana panjang seperti biasa. Semuanya basah. Di udara sedingin ini. Membungkuk di depanku dengan napas yang tersengal – sengal. Bahkan, suara tarikan napasnya dengan jelas terdengar olehku. Ini tidak baik.

"Jun….?" tanyaku cemas.

Dia masih diam. Kemudian perlahan mendongakkan kepala, dengan badan masih membungkuk. Dia kini melihatku. Dan aku pun bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampak sedikit pucat. Pasti karena berlari kemari. Kenapa berlari? Dasar bodoh!

"Kau baik – baik sa-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba – tiba Jun meraih tubuhku. Memelukku begitu erat. Memelukku dengan tubuhnya yang basah dan dingin. Tidak berkata apa pun. Hanya memelukku. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang bahuku.

Kenapa tiba – tiba? Kenapa bisa pergi ke tempat ini di tengah hujan deras seperti itu? Jun aneh. Berbeda dari biasanya. Dan aku mulai mencemaskannya. Walau begitu, normal jika aku berdebar – debar saat ini. Wajahku panas. Dan merah.

"Jun…. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Jun masih diam. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Aku menepuk punggungnya pelan. Melalui jariku, aku merasakan punggung Jun. Dingin. Suara detak jantungnya semakin terdengar jelas olehku. Badum badum badum. Sangat kencang.

"Jun, baik – baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

Jun masih terdiam. Aku merasakan lengannya bergetar, meremas tubuhku semakin kuat.

"Eeeh? Jun…. Sakit…." ucapku malu.

Jun menyadarinya, kemudian segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf…." balasnya. Jun berdiri tegap, sedikit memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya merah. Dan terlihat kacau.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk malu. Wajahku pun telah memerah sedari tadi.

Aku mulai mengangkat kepala. Melihat Jun. Tampaknya ia baik – baik saja.

"Kupikir aku sudah terlambat," sahut Jun.

"Eh?"

"Kupikir kau benar – benar pergi meninggalkan aku," tambahnya. Kali ini ia menatapku. Wajahnya memerah.

"Eeeeh?" reaksiku.

"Hei hei, kalian telah melupakan seseorang," Tsubasa berkata. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Ah. Tsubasa! Maafkan aku!" sahutku kelabakan.

Aku mulai melangkah ke tempat Tsubasa, namun terhenti karena Jun menarik tanganku. Tangannya dingin. Aku pun menoleh padanya. Wajahnya tampak masam. Sorot matanya tajam ditujukan langsung kepada Tsubasa.

"Aaaah. Jadi bagaimana, Yayoi? Jadi pergi tidak? Aku butuh keputusanmu sekarang," tanya Tsubasa.

Aku terdiam. Terus terang aku sangat bingung. Jika aku memilih, maka salah satu di antara mereka akan terluka. Bagaimana ini? Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin pergi.

Tangan Jun menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Jun benar – benar aneh sekarang.

"Yayoi?" tanya Tsubasa.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa aku harus memutuskan sekarang juga!

Aku tahu di mana aku akan bahagia. Aku yakin.

Aku membungkuk. Lurus di hadapan Tsubasa.

"Maaf," ucapku.

"Aku akan tinggal. Aku tidak bisa jauh dari orang yang kusuka," tambahku, kemudian bangkit berdiri tegap.

Tsubasa tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jika memang keputusan Yayoi begitu. Kuterima," sahut Tsubasa.

"Kau memang keras kepala," tambahnya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tsubasa," sahutku.

Tsubasa kini menghampiri Jun. Tersenyum.

"Misugi… Jika kau buat Yayoi terluka, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Tsubasa.

Jun memasang wajah masih masam. "Aku tahu. Tidak usah menggurui aku! Sana pergi!" balas Jun.

"Haha. Baiklah, aku pergi. Yayoi, jaga dirimu," ujar Tsubasa tersenyum.

"Baik," balasku. Tersenyum gembira.

Begitulah. Dan akhirnya Tsubasa kembali ke Shizuoka. Seorang diri.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Jun. Namun, kali ini ia merosot. Sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tiba – tiba ia duduk berjongkok dari posisinya berdiri. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan dan lututnya. Ia seperti gelisah. Suara napasnya yang tersengal – sengal terdengar olehku. Ini gawat!

Aku pun mengambil posisi jongkok di depannya. Aku mencoba menyingkirkan lengan yang saat ini menutupi wajahnya. Ya Tuhan! Tangannya bertambah dingin. Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat wajah Jun. Sesuai dugaanku, ia pucat. Jun semakin terlihat gelisah.

"Jun…. Apa angina lagi?" tanyaku pelan.

[ Angina is severe chest pain due to ischemia (a lack of blood, hence a lack of oxygen supply) of the heart muscle, generally due to obstruction or spasm of the coronary arteries ]

Jun mengangguk. Bahkan berbicara saja saat ini mungkin sangat sulit dilakukannya.

Aku mencoba tenang. Tenangkan diri. Pasti akan baik – baik saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat Jun seperti ini. Aku pasti bisa mengatasi kondisi seperti ini, pikirku.

"Jun…. masih kuat berjalan?" tanyaku lagi.

Jun mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." Aku menempatkan diri di sebelah kirinya, kemudian bersiap untuk memapah. Aku membawa Jun ke sebuah kursi tak jauh dari posisiku tadi. Aku memilih tempat yang cukup sepi. Di tempat tadi terlalu banyak orang, sehingga oksigen pun berkurang. Sedangkan Jun harus mendapat oksigen dalam jumlah yang cukup dan harus ditempatkan pada posisi senyaman mungkin.

Aku menempatkan Jun di bangku kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. Aku melepaskan ikatan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya kemudian membuka kancing atas kemeja Jun. Tak lupa, ikat pinggang juga kulepas. Jujur, aku malu sekali melakukan ini. Tapi, di saat seperti ini, tidak boleh ada benda apa – pun yang mengganggu jalan napas Jun. Aku tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Kau harus segera ganti baju," perintahku.

"Tidak usah. Aku baik – baik saja," jawabnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Aku mengeluarkan handuk kering dari dalam koperku. Kemudian segera mengusapkan ke wajah Jun yang masih agak basah. Dilanjutkan mengeringkan rambut dan tangan. Jun menatapku. Setiap gerakan yang kulakukan, ia perhatikan. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang begitu sendu. Dan ini membuatku sangat malu. Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya. Di sebelah kanan Jun. Kami duduk sangat dekat.

"Sudah baikan, sekarang?" tanyaku tersenyum.

Jun mengangguk. Masih terdiam. Kami berdua membisu untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian perlahan, Jun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahuku. Aku spontan terkejut. Dan malu. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jun.

"Eh?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih kembali," balasku.

"Aku kaget, kau tiba – tiba datang kemari. Dari mana kau tahu aku akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya aku?" balas Jun.

Aku menoleh ke arah Jun.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Semua karena Yoshida cerewet itu!" sahut Jun.

"Haruka? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia bohong padaku. Bilang kau sakit. Lalu aku pergi ke rumahmu, kemudian Kak Naoki bilang kau pergi ke Shizuoka bersama Tsubasa," jelas Jun.

Jadi begitu. Haruka…. Melakukannya untukku rupanya. Sengaja membuat Jun mencemaskan aku.

"Lalu kau mengejarku sampai kemari? Di tengah hujan?" tanyaku.

Jun mengangguk. Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Jun bangkit dari posisi bersandar, kemudian duduk seperti biasa. Matanya lurus ke depan. Sepertinya malu menatapku.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau pergi," jawabnya menunduk.

"Eh?" aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kudongakkan kepalaku, memandang wajahnya yang tampak merah dan kacau.

"Kenapa tidak mau aku pergi?" tanyaku lagi.

Jun terdiam. Mengangkat kedua lengannya setinggi dada. Kedua telapak tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya. Jari – jarinya meremas rambut cokelatnya cukup kuat. Benar – benar terlihat kacau.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu," jawabnya singkat.

Eeeeeeh?

Aku terkejut. Tidak salah? Barusan yang kudengar…. Itu benar?

Apa Jun…. Terhadapku….

Jun beranjak berdiri. Kini ia berdiri persis di depanku yang masih duduk. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku masih menatap Jun dengan wajah bingung.

Kemudian Jun membungkuk. Persis di depanku, ia membungkukkan badannya. Masih belum berkata apa pun.

"Jun….?" tanyaku.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. Jun masih saja membungkuk.

"Eh?"

"Maaf. Aku memang bukan orang yang kuat secara fisik. Aku bisa kambuh dan roboh kapan saja. Aku ini lemah. Aku sok kuat. Kadang, aku kekanakan. Aku keras kepala. aku bodoh. Aku jahat. Banyak merepotkanmu. Banyak membuatmu cemas. Aku banyak membuatmu menangis. Banyak membuatmu terluka. Terlalu banyak kejelekan dalam diriku. Maaf," ujarnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku heran melihat sikap Jun yang berubah seperti ini.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mati kapan saja. Aku tahu keterbatasanku. Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang mustahil kulakukan namun orang lain dapat lakukan sesuka mereka. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untuk siapa pun juga. Aku bahkan tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini." Ujarnya lagi. Masih membungkuk. Terlihat serius.

"Jun…."

"Tapi…. Aku…."lanjutnya.

Jantungku berdebar – debar. Menanti kata demi kata yang ia utarakan.

"Kini aku menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. sekarang aku benar – benar yakin," ucapnya.

Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. Ya Tuhan, apa kata – kata yang paling ingin kudengar di dunia ini akan Jun sampaikan? Apakah impianku akan menjadi nyata?

"Bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu di sisiku jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Bahwa aku sangat bergantung padamu. Bahwa aku bisa mengandalkanmu begitu banyak. Bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku. Aku sungguh yakin atas hal ini," jelasnya.

Jun masih membungkuk. Dia berbicara padaku seolah – olah sedang mengakui dosa. Seolah – olah dia telah bersalah padaku begitu banyak. Kemudian, dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang seperti memohon padaku…. Jun benar – benar berbeda. Namun, ia tidak meninggalkan kelembutan sikap yang terpancar dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Kini, air mata mulai mengintip di balik kelopak mataku. Jantungku terus berpacu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yayoi," ucapnya kemudian.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Mungkin ramai di luar sana. Di luar lingkaran kami berdua. Namun, saat ini aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun kecuali Jun. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku sedetik pun darinya. Tubuhku membatu. Bibirku, seakan tidak bisa lagi bersuara. Sekujur tubuhku lemas. Apa yang kudengar barusan…. Itu benar?

Jun masih membungkukkan badan di depanku. Praktis aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. Kemudian aku berdiri. Berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Berdiri persis di depannya.

"Jun, angkat kepalamu," perintahku.

Sesaat kemudian jun mengangkat kepalanya. Berdiri tegap di depanku. Menatapku. Wajahnya merah. Tidak berbeda denganku. Aku tersenyum.

"Bisa kau ulangi, kata – katamu barusan?" pintaku malu. "Dan tolong lihat aku," tambahku.

Jun tersentak. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menggaruk – garuk kepala. kemudian akhirnya matanya terfokus padaku. Mengambil napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya.

Aku menyukaimu? Aku menyukaimu? Aku menyukaimu?

Kuharap aku sedang tidak bermimpi sekarang. Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar Jun mengatakan kata – kata yang paling ingin kudengar. Kata – kata paling indah di dunia ini. Aku telah mendengarnya.

Dan ini nyata!

Air mataku meluncur. Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Wajahku panas. Masih tidak percaya hal ini akhirnya terjadi padaku.

Ini benar terjadi.

"Yayoi?" Jun bertanya padaku lembut.

Aku…. Ingin menangis. Aku benar – benar ingin menangis. Aku ini cengeng kan? Air mataku meluncur semakin deras. Tanganku masih menahan mulutku bersuara. Aku…. Sepertinya…. Akan menangis kencang. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Jun mendekat padaku. Meraih tanganku.

"Hei, kenapa?" dia bilang.

Akhirnya meledak. Tangisanku sudah pecah. Aku menangis dengan kencangnya di hadapan Jun. Aku menangis layaknya anak kecil. Tubuhku masih gemetar. Jun melihatku dengan wajah bingung. Kumohon, kau jangan marah padaku, Jun. Saat ini aku menangis bahagia, kau tahu?

"Hei, Yayoi tidak suka aku?" tanya Jun.

Aku kaget. Kemudian dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tuh kan. Tidak suka aku," tambahnya. Memasang wajah cemberut.

Aku menggeleng semakin kencang. Masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku suka. Aku suka. Sangat suka. Aku menyukaimu begitu banyak," ucapku. Aku telah meledak dalam tangis dan malu.

Jun terdiam. Tersenyum. Matanya memerah. Kemudian segera mendekap tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya. Mendekapku ke dadanya. Begitu erat.

"Iya. Aku mengerti," katanya.

Jun mengelus rambutku lembut. Mendekapku. Rasanya…. Nyaman dan berdebar – debar. Serta hangat. Sejenak, aku bisa melupakan tangisku. Aku pun membalas pelukan Jun.

"Maaf. Padahal Jun tidak suka aku menangis. Tapi…. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya," ujarku.

Jun menggeleng. "Tidak semuanya benar. Menurutku, Yayoi begitu manis saat sedang menangis. Bukannya tidak suka. Aku hanya tidak mau kau sering menangis karena aku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah," ujarnya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Jangan merasa bersalah padaku," ucapku.

"Aku juga baik – baik saja. Jangan sedikit – sedikit menangis di depanku seakan – akan aku mau pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia ini," balasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati meninggalkan aku!" sahutku. Kami pun saling melepaskan diri.

"Ah, aku juga tidak mau mati muda, kau tahu?" ucap Jun.

"Eh?"

"Jalan hidupku masih panjang. Aku tidak akan menyerah karena penyakit ini. Tapi, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu di sampingku. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Yayoi," katanya tersenyum lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Malu.

"Dasar, kau!" ucapku.

Jun menatapku dengan bola mata cokelatnya yang indah. Dengan tangannya, mulai membelai pipiku. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jantungku dipacu lagi. Seperti mau meloncat keluar. Wajah Jun semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Kemudian perlahan, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Lembut. Aku memejamkan mata. Jiwaku sepertinya sedang melayang terbang. Ini seperti mimpi. Tidak! Ini bahkan lebih indah dari mimpi. Jun sedang menciumku. Kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman tempo hari. Saat ini, ciumannya begitu lembut dan manis. Tubuhku seakan meleleh. Dan panas. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah dengan suksesnya. Dan tanpa sadar, aku pun membalas ciuman Jun. Aku mencengkeram kemeja Jun. Menuntut ciuman lebih dan lebih.

Aku pasti…. Sudah gila sekarang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, bibir kami berpisah. Aku sangat malu. Hampir tidak sanggup melihat Jun.

"Ah, gawat!" tiba – tiba Jun bersuara. Aku pun segera melihatnya. Jun yang sama merahnya denganku.

"Jantungku…." Katanya.

"Eh?" aku mulai cemas sekarang.

Kemudian Jun menarik telapak tanganku. Ia tempatkan di dada kirinya.

Ah! Pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku menyentuh dada seorang cowok. Dan ini…. Cowok yang kusukai.

"Dengar sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Eh?"

"Tu – tunggu," pintaku. Tangan Jun masih memegang tanganku. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi. Memejamkan mata. Sial! Yang terdengar hanya suara jantungku yang berisik. Ayo Yayoi, konsentrasi. Berkonsentrasi pada aliran darah dan degup jantungnya.

Ah! Dapat!

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Cepat sekali. Kau yakin baik – baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

Jun merosot kembali. Jongkok. Sepertinya telah capek berdiri.

"Aku tidak baik. Angina lagi, huh," ucapnya. Mencoba menarik napas sebanyak – banyaknya. Wajahnya mulai pucat kembali.

Aku pun ikut jongkok di depannya.

"Kupanggilkan kakek Hideki ya. Kau harus segera pulang dan minum obat," ujarku.

Jun menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku ba-"

"Ah, Yayoi. Sejak kapan kau ambil ponselmu?" tanya Jun.

"Jangan protes. Aku akan telepon rumahmu, meminta kakek Hideki menjemput," kataku tersenyum.

"Uh…. Padahal aku masih ingin berlama – lama di sini," ucap Jun sedikit cemberut.

"Bodoh. Ayo! Duduk di kursi seperti tadi akan lebih baik untukmu," kataku sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Baiklah," balasnya. Meraih tanganku.

Aku tersenyum.

Begitulah. Akhirnya kami terus berpegangan tangan. Di salah satu sudut stasiun ini yang telah menjadi saksi terbentuknya awal kisah cinta kami. Aku dan Jun duduk saling bersandar satu sama lain dan berpegangan tangan.

Saat ini aku merasa….

Bahwa aku adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia.

Tidak!

Seterusnya juga….

Aku akan merasa bahagia.

Karena dia sekarang, tidak akan pernah lepas lagi dariku.

Karena dia ada….

Aku pun ada.

End of Yayoi's POV-

Misugi's POV-

Hidupku kini begitu lengkap.

Akhirnya aku mengerti apa itu cinta. Apa definisi cinta yang sesungguhnya. Karena Yayoi. Karena ia yang telah membuatku bertanya – tanya. Kemudian dia pun adalah jawabannya. Cinta memang rumit. Namun juga indah.

Akan kucatat semua yang terjadi hari ini dalam buku yang kusebut hidupku. Aku mungkin mempunyai kehidupan yang unik. Sedikit berbeda dari anak laki – laki lain seusiaku. Namun, untuk cinta…. Aku sama dengan mereka. Aku pun berhak memilikinya. Begitu pun dengan impian.

Tentu saja aku akan terus bermimpi. Aku tidak akan menyerah mengenai sepakbola. Namun, aku pun harus siap dengan apa pun yang terjadi di kemudian hari.

Jika suatu saat nanti, sepakbola benar – benar harus menghilang dari hidupku, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan jatuh. Mungkin, aku tidak sepenuhnya menyesal jika hal itu terjadi padaku. Asalkan….

Asalkan gadis ini tetap bersamaku. Aku pasti akan jatuh dan terpuruk jika gadis ini menghilang dari hidupku. Karena ia telah merebut hidupku begitu banyak. Karena hanya dengannya aku merasa nyaman. Karena dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Hartaku yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh apa pun.

"Yayoi, aku baru tahu kalau…." ucapku. Aku bersandar di pundaknya, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Yayoi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau tanganmu…." lanjutku.

"Apa sih?" tanyanya begitu penasaran. Mendorong tubuhku.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa – apa," ucapku tersenyum.

"Apa? Jun, katakan padaku?"pintanya. Tidak meyerah.

"Tidak jadi. Haha." Aku tertawa.

"Eeeh. Curang…." Ucapnya, menarik lengan bajuku.

"Ah, Hideki!" seruku. Melihat Hideki berjalan menghampiri kami. Aku pun segera beranjak.

"Eh, Jun. jangan kabur kau!" sahut Yayoi. Ikut beranjak. Melihat kedua telapak tangannya dengan wajah bingung. Aku tersenyum.

"Kubilang…. Tanganmu bisa menggantikan nitroglycerin, digoxin, atau sejenisnya," jelasku.

"Eh? Kau samakan aku dengan obat jantungmu?" protesnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Yah, dari segi efeknya terhadapku."

Yayoi terdiam.

"Karena mereka begitu manjur. Sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir jika aku kambuh. Asalkan ada Yayoi, aku pasti baik – baik saja," ujarku.

Yayoi memerah malu. Dan terdiam.

Aku menggandeng tangannya lagi. Berjalan keluar tempat ini. Pulang ke rumah.

Aku sadar, setelah ini akan ada banyak hal yang berubah. Dunia sekitar kami pasti akan berubah. Menjadi sangat indah dan penuh warna. Karena kisah cinta kami baru saja dimulai. Karena dia adalah gadisku. Saat ini…. Dan seterusnya.

Tuhan….

Terima kasih telah mendatangkan dia ke dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah mengirimkan malaikat pelindung untukku yang begitu cantik dan baik hati.

Aku berjanji….

Tidak akan membuatnya terluka lagi.

Aku akan membuatnya bahagia, seperti yang telah banyak ia lakukan untukku.

Aku, Jun Misugi. Berjanji akan menjaga gadis ini sekuat tenagaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lari.

Karena, walau bagaimana pun juga….

Gadis ini akan selalu berada di sampingku.

Selamanya.

~ End ~

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku ini.

Chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang dari semuanya. Kuharap endingnya tidak membosankan. ^_^

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka bahagia. Kuucapkan selamat kepada pasangan baru CT kita….

Baiklah, terakhir…. Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para reader and reviewer. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan fic yang lumayan panjang ini sampai selesai.

Jangan lupa review ya…. ^_^

See you next time with my new story. I plan to publish a new CT story in English. Wish me luck.

Regards. ^_^


End file.
